I'm Your Past, Luhannie
by veniantsya
Summary: [Chapter 7 UP!] Luhan & Sehun selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama dari kecil. Sampai suatu saat, Luhan dan Sehun dijodohkan, tapi Luhan menolak perjodohan itu. Saat di London Luhan mengalami kecelakaan kecil yang mengakibatkan Luhan tidak bisa mengingat masa kecilnya. Sehun berjanji akan membantu Luhan mengingat masa lalunya. Pair: HunHan, TaoRis, SuLay. Genderswitch!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Titled: I'm Your Past, Luhannie.

Author: veniantsya

Genre: romance, sad, drama, NC21, GS.

Rated: M

Cast: Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

Other Cast: all EXO's members

Lenght: Chapter.

Disclaime: Cerita ini murni milik gue dan luhan juga milik gue /g. Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan plot atau apapun saya tidak bermaksud.

**WARNING: NC-21(maybe), OOC, GS, Typo, Alur acak-acak, bahasa ancur.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Seoul, 01 January 1992**_

_Ada seorang perempuan cantik berumur 12 tahun. Dia hidup sangat bahagia, ya dia adalah Xi Luhan aka Luhan. Perempuan blasteran England-China. Ayahnya Xi Yifan aka Kris, seorang pengusaha besar cukup terkenal di Seoul, yaitu Xi Corps. Ibunya Xi ZiTao aka Tao, memiliki toko kue sangat terkenal sampai keluar Seoul, La Duree. Yifan juga memiliki teman bernama Oh JoonMyun aka Suho, dan istrinya tercinta Oh Yixing aka Lay. Suho dan lay mempunyai anak bernama Oh Sehun aka Sehun. Sehun dan Luhan sejak kecil sering bermain bersama, karena jarak rumah mereka saling depan-depanan. Sehun memiliki hobi bermain basket sejak 6 tahun, sedangkan Luhan memiliki hobi dance. Sehun sering mengajak Luhan ke lapangan basket dekat rumah mereka. Luhan dengan senang hati selalu menemani Sehun bermain basket. Sehun dan luhan juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Sehun dan luhan terus bersama, dari saat belajar dikelas, makan dikantin, dan saat pulang sekolah. Sehun merasa sangat bahagia saat luhan selalu ada disampingnya. Menemaninya bermain, makan ice cream bersama, dan lain-lain. Orang tua keduanya berencana akan menjodohkan mereka ketika mereka sudah besar nanti, tentu rencana ini tanpa sepengetahuan sehun dan luhan. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Seoul, 19 January 1995**_

_Rencananya, hari ini TaoRis mengundang SuLay untuk membahas tentang perjodohan ini dengan Sehun dan Luhan. _

_Luhan POV_

_Hari ini aku sangat gembira entah kenapa, aku merasa sangat bahagia. Tiba-tiba_

_TOK TOK TOK_

"_Luhan, apa kau ada didalam? Ini mama ingin bicara sebentar" sahut mama. Aku pun berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya._

"_ada apa, ma?" tanyaku. _

"_Nanti siang jam 13:00 KST, kau harus berdandan yang cantik ya karena kita akan kedatangan tamu special—Oh iya kau juga harus memakai semua yang ada dikotak ini ya. Nanti mama yang membantu mendandanimu." Kata mama sambil menaruh kotak persegi berwarna pink dengan pita merah jambu yang imut. Akupun mengangguk. Lalu mama keluar sambil mencium pucuk kepalaku._

_**12:00 KST**_

_Tak terasa sudah jam 12, aku lupa berdandan aku langsung saja mandi dan berniat memanggil mama yang ada dikamarnya. Saat aku berjalan kearah kamar mama, aku baru saja melihat mama keluar kamar dengan balutan gaun berwarna merah yang menurutku sangat pas ditubuhnya. Aku pun langsung menarik mama kekamarku dan mama mendandaniku._

_Setelah 30 menit mama mendandaniku, mama takjub melihatku. _

"_Kau terlihat cantik, sayang." Sahut Tao._

"_Mama juga tidak kalah cantik." Kataku membalas dan mama hanya terkekeh. Aku hanya berdiam diri dikamar sambil menunggu. Tak terasa sekarang sudah jam 13:00 KST, aku langsung bergegas turun ke ruang tamu. Saat itu aku melihat seorang laki-laki sangat tampan. Ya, dia Oh Sehun._

_Luhan POV end._

_Mata rusa luhan bertemu dengan mata elang sehun. Setelah beberapa menit saling melihat, luhan pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menyusul mamanya._

"_Hai Luhan, perkenalkan ini papa dan mama sehun. Namanya suho dan lay." Sahut tao sambil memperkenalkan._

"_Hai luhan, kau terlihat sangat manis saat ini." Ucap lay sambil mengusap pipi luhan. Luhan yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya tersipu._

"_Gamsahamnida mama lay, bahkan mama lay lebih manis dariku." Ucap luhan. Lalu kris pun datang dan mengajak makan siang bersama. _

_Setelah selesai makan siang bersama, mereka ke acara inti yaitu menjodohkan kedua anaknya. Sehun dan Luhan terlihat sangat bingung. 'Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?' batin luhan. Dan tiba-tiba_

"_Luhan, maukah kau dijodohkan dengan Sehun? Menurut papa sehun orang yang pas untuk menjagamu saat kau sudah dewasa nanti." Tanya kris._

"_Apa? Dijodohkan? Aku tidak mau!" tolak luhan tegas. Lalu suho pun melihat ke arah anaknya‒Sehun‒dengan tatapan penuh harapan. Sehun hanya menunduk dan ikut menolak perjodohan itu._

"_Maaf papa tapi aku juga akan menolak perjodohan ini." Ucap sehun dengan nada sedikit kecewa. Luhan pun segera berlari ke arah kamarnya. Ntah dia merasa tidak enak. Sehun pun yang melihat luhan berlari ke arah kamarnya, dia langsung keluar dari rumah itu. Dia merasa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya._

_Sementara itu, SuLay dan TaoRis tidak putus asa dan akan tetap menjodohkan kedua anaknya._

"_Bagaimana kalau kita menunggu kedua anak itu sudah dewasa baru kita akan menjodohkan mereka lagi?" usul suho yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari 3 orang tersebut._

"_Baiklah biarkan mereka beranjak dewasa dulu." Ucap kris. Mereka pun langsung bubar._

_Beberapa hari setelah acara penjodohan itu, Tao mengajak Luhan untuk pindah ke London. London adalah tempat lahir Kris, sang papa. Luhan juga senang dengan London. Maka saat Tao mengajak luhan, Luhan langsung menanggapi itu dengan anggukan. Mereka akan pergi dari korea dan Luhan akan melanjutkan sekolahnya di London. Dan.. luhan akan berpisah dengan sehun. _

_Heathrow International Airport, 19:00 GMT._

_Kris, Tao, dan Luhan sudah sampai di London. Luhan sangat bahagia akhirnya dia bisa mengunjungi serta menuntut ilmu di negara yang menjadi favoritnya ini. Mereka pun pergi ke tempat tinggal kris dulu saat dia masih di London. Rumah itu terlihat sangat terawat, besar, dan asri. Ditempat itu ada beberapa maid yang sengaja Kris suruh untuk mengurus rumahnya yang terbilang besar ini. Luhan langsung berlari ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Kris membawa koper sedangkan tao beristirahat karena kelelahan setelah melakukan perjalanan yang cukup panjang._

_Hari demi hari Luhan lewati tanpa sehun. Ya, dia tidak sadar kalau tidak ada sehun. Setelah 3 minggu tinggal di london, luhan merasa ada yang kurang. Ntah dia juga tidak tau apa yang kurang. Saat dia pulang sekolah tepatnya jam 12:00 GMT, dia tidur siang karena bersiap akan bermain setelah ia tidur siang. Ia bangun jam 16:30 GMT. Ia langsung cuci muka dan mengganti baju menjadi baju kaos dan hotpants. Ia menunggu sehun untuk menjemput, ia hanya duduk di sofa. Tao yang berada di dapur berjalan kearah sofa dan menemukan luhan dengan pakaian yang biasa ia pakai saat sehun akan menjemputnya untuk menemaninya bermain basket._

"_Sayang, kau menunggu siapa? Kenapa berpakaian seperti ini?" tanya Tao._

"_Aku menunggu Sehunnie menjemputku untuk menemaninya bermain basket." Jawab Luhan antusias._

"_Sehunnie? Sayang kita berada di London, bukan Korea." Ucap tao lembut._

"_Apa? Bukannya kita masih berada di seoul?" tanya luhan._

"_Tidak sayang. Kita pindah ke London." Jawab tao sembari mengelus helai Luhan._

_Tiba-tiba air mata menumpuk di mata rusa milik Luhan. Ia menangis, karena tidak ada sehun. Sehun yang selalu mengajaknya main, makan ice cream bersama. _

_Ia merindukan sehunnya._

_Lalu ia menaiku tangga dengan berlari tanpa sadar kalau ada satu anak tangga yang basah karena sehabis di pel, luhan pun terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri. Tao yang mendengar bunyi seperti 'barang jatuh' langsung keluar dari dapur dan melihat luhan yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Para maid pun cemas dan meminta maaf kepada Tao. Tao hanya menangis dan menggendong luhan ke kamar kris. Kris yang melihat itu segera bergegas dan membawa luhan ke rumah sakit sangat terkenal di london. Saat sudah sampai di rumah sakit, para suster membawa luhan ke UGD. Tao menunggu dengan cemas dan Kris hanya mondar-mandir didepan ruang UGD. Ia takut kalau luhan harus amnesia._

_Beberapa jam setelah kejadian itu, dokter keluar dan berbicara dengan Kris._

"_Maaf tapi anak anda harus mengalami amnesia ringan. Saya mohon untuk tidak menceritakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya. Karena nanti akan mengakibatkan pusing sangat hebat, bisa membuat Luhan tidak sadarkan diri. Anda boleh menceritakannya saat ia sudah dewasa, saat dia mulai masuk Senior High School anda boleh menceritakan masa lalunya kepada Luhan tapi secara perlahan." Ucap sang dokter, Cho Kyuhyun._

"_Baiklah dok akan saya lakukan apapun untuk kesehatan anak saya. Terimakasih dokter." ucap kris dan dia langsung kearah tao dan menceritakan apa saja hal-hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan kepada luhan._

_Meanwhile sehun.._

_Sehun merasa gelisah,beberapa hari ini ia mengalami mimpi buruk tentang luhan. Ya, didalam mimpinya Luhan dan Sehun bermain bersama, saat mereka jalan pulang, Luhan jatuh dan kepalanya bocor mengeluarkan banyak darah. Dan dia juga pernah bermimpi bahwa Luhan ditabrak lari oleh seorang pemuda yang sedang mabuk. Saat memimpikan tentang itu sehun terbangun dan tidak bisa tidur lagi sampai menjelang pagi._

_Ia merindukan Luhannya._

_Orang tuanya sama sekali tidak memberi tahu kemana luhan pergi dan lain-lain. Walaupun kedua orang tuanya tahu bahwa luhan sedang dirumah sakit karena dia jatuh ditangga tapi mereka memutuskan untuk tidak memberi tahu sehun. Mereka hanya takut jika sehun marah kepada mereka atau Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah. Sehun yang tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mamanya saat sedang bertelphone mendengar_

"_Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Ah bagaimana kalau Luhan melupakan masa lalunya? Apakah ia akan ingat kembali?" tanya Lay._

"_Tentu ia akan mengingat semuanya secara perlahan. Tapi tidak sekarang. Dokter bilang ia akan diberitahu saat sudah dewasa." Ucap tao dari sebrang telephone sana._

"_Ah baiklah aku lega mendengarnya. Semoga Luhan cepat sembuh ne Tao." Kata lay._

"_Ne, gomawo yixing-ah" ucap tao dan mengakhiri telephone itu._

_Sehun langsung menghampiri mamanya yang sedang duduk gelisah di sofa ruang tamu._

"_Mama, Luhan kenapa?" tanya sehun dingin._

"_Luhan ti‒"_

"_Mama bohong! Ma, jangan menutupi apapun dariku. Aku perlu tahu keadaan Luhan."_

_Dengan pasrah Lay menceritakan kejadian yang dialami luhan kepada sehun. Sehun yang mendengarnya seakan terkejut, kaget, dan merasa dadanya sangat sesak. Ntah kenapa. Sehun langsung keluar rumah dan menenteng bola basket. Sekarang ia telah sampai dilapangan dimana biasanya luhan akan duduk di bangku penonton dan bersorak nama sehun sekencang-kencangnya. Sehun memantulkan bolanya berkali-kali ke ring tapi tidak ada satupun yang masuk sampai akhirnya ia memantulkan bolanya kasar dan berteriak_

"_LUHAN KENAPA KAU PERGI KE LONDON HAH? HARUSKAH AKU MENYUSULMU? HARUSKAH AKU KABUR DARI RUMAH? ATAU MEMBUJUK ORANG TUAKU AGAR BERPINDAH KE LONDON JUGA?" sehun berteriak frustasi._

"_Aku merindukanmu Luhannie.. sangat sangat merindukanmu."_

"_Luhannie, aku berjanji akan menyusulmu ke London. Aku janji."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Halo, bersama author newbie disini hehe. Nama aku venia panggil aja sayang /g. Maaf mungkin bahasanya kurang bagus, atau ada typo atau apa mohon maaf karena aku masih newbie untuk menulis ff seperti ini. Gimananih ffnya? Lanjutin atau bikin baru? Akusih berharapnya ngelanjutin ini ff/? Gatau tbtb terlintas aja kaya gt cerita HunHan. Semoga pada suka ya. Oiya, cerita diatas itu pas HunHan masih kecil. Umur 12 tahun. Anggap aja umur mereka sama. Trs soal waktu UK itu bingung. Anggep aja ya semuanya pas/? Hehe. Ch 2 kayanya gak lama deh soalnya aku lagi semangat ngetik ini ff.

Aku butuh kritik dan saran. Semoga kritiknya ga pedes-pedes amet ya/? Aminn. Sorry for bad strory!

Review please? Thankyou soooooooo much!.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Previously:**

"_LUHAN KENAPA KAU PERGI KE LONDON HAH? HARUSKAH AKU MENYUSULMU? HARUSKAH AKU KABUR DARI RUMAH? ATAU MEMBUJUK ORANG TUAKU AGAR BERPINDAH KE LONDON JUGA?" sehun berteriak frustasi._

"_Aku merindukanmu Luhannie.. sangat sangat merindukanmu."_

"_Luhannie, aku berjanji akan menyusulmu ke London. Aku janji."_

**I'm Your Past, Luhannie.**

**NC-21(maybe), OOC, GS, Typo, Alur acak-acak, bahasa ancur.**

**Chapter 2**

**Cambrige University, 01 January 2014**

Ya disini lah Luhan melanjutkan sekolahnya sampai kuliah, di cambrige university. Ini adalah kampus impian luhan sejak SMP. Berkat kepintarannya Luhan bisa disini. Dia disini bersama 2 temannya,Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Luhan kau tau katanya akan ada mahasiswa baru" kata baekhyun.

"_What? Seriously?_" tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Not interested."_ Kata luhan datar.

"Hey katanya kau akan mencari kekasih. Sebenarnya tidak perlu dicari juga sudah banyak yang menginginkanmu Luhan." Kata baekhyun. Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi. Luhan,Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo langsung masuk kelas. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo penasaran dengan anak baru itu, sedangkan luhan sedang membaca buku sambil mendengarkan lagu.

"_Hello._ Hari ini akan ada mahasiswa baru dikelas ini. Silahkan masuk" kata guru lee sambil mempersilahkan mahasiswa baru itu.

"_Hello. My name is Oh Sehun, you can call me Sehun." _Ucap sehun sambil memberikan senyum yang sampai membuat para wanita meleleh karena senyumannya.

Ntah kenapa luhan sangat familiar dengan nama, suara, dan fisiknya itu. Putih, tinggi, dan tampan. Tapi luhan tidak bisa mengingatnya siapa dia? Apakah luhan dulu pernah mengenalnya? Saaat luhan sedang asik dengan pikirannya sendiri, sehun sudah duduk disamping bangku luhan yang memang kosong.

"_Hello Luhannie." _Sapa sehun ramah. Luhan yang disapa hanya salah tingkah dan hanya bisa tersenyum 5 detik lalu mempalingkan wajahnya ke papan tulis.

Setelah pelajaran guru lee selesai, luhan masih ada perlu ke perpustakaan jadi dia tidak pulang bersama kedua temannya‒Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo‒itu.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku? Hanya meminjam beberapa buku untuk belajar besok. Bagaimana denganmu‒"

"Sehun. Panggil aku sehun saja"

"Ah iya sehun. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya luhan

"Hanya ingin melihat-lihat" dusta sehun. Sebenarnya sehun ingin mengikuti luhan apa yang sedang ia lakukan di perpustakaan saat sudah jam pulang ini.

Karena mereka terlalu larut dengan pikiran masing-masing, luhan pun pamit untuk pulang.

"Sehun, aku pulang dulu. Bye."

"Eh tunggu luhan!" luhan pun berbalik badan.

"Apa seh‒"

"Mari aku antar kau pulang. Lagian tidak baik wanita pulang sendiri saat jam segini." Kata sehun.

Luhan pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju. Sehun pun meraih tangan luhan dan menggandengnya sampai mobil. Luhanpun memberi tahu arah menuju rumahnya kepada sehun. Beberapa menit kemudian

"Yang ini?" tanya sehun

"Ya. Thankyou sehun." Ucap luhan sambil tersenyum manis. Sangat manis sampai sehun tak berkedip melihatnya. Luhan yang merasa diperhatikan salah tingkah dan hanya mematung ditempat.

"Hannie, bolehkah aku meminta nomer hpmu?"

"Eh? Apa? Hannie? Eh oh tentu boleh saja." Ucap luhan gugup. Sehun yang melihat tingkah luhan hanya terkekeh dan memberikan hpnya kepada luhan. Lalu luhan memencet beberapa digit angka dan mengembalikannya kepada sehun. Lalu sehun meminta hp luhan dan me-miss-call hp luhan dan mengembalikannya.

"Sudah malam hunnie. Lebih baik kau pulang. Hati-hati dijalan. Bye." Ucap luhan sambil memasuki rumahnya.

'Apa tadi katanya? Hunnie? Apa kau sudah mengingatku hannie? Aku merindukanmu hannie. Dan...mencintaimu' batin sehun.

_**From: Sehunnie**_

_**To: Luhannie**_

_**Gnight beautiful, have a sweet dream.**_

**Send!**

Luhan yang sedang asik tiduran diranjangnya pun mengambil hpnya dan mengecheck. Ternyata ada pesan dari sehun.

_**From: Luhannie**_

_**To: Sehunnie**_

_**Ya. You too hunnie~ sleep tight k?**_

**Send!**

Luhan tersenyum dan menguap lalu tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

.

.

Pagi ini luhan sangat semangat ke kampusnya ntah kenapa. Saat dia beranjak dari kamarnya‒yang berada di lantai 2‒ ke ruang tamunya, dia melihat sehun, dan kedua orang tua sehun. Yaitu suho dan lay. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan tiba-tiba kepalanya merasa sangat pusing. Luhan berpegangan dan seketika ia pingsan. Tapi sehun dengan cepat menangkap luhan dan membawanya ke kamar.

Luhan tak kunjung sadar, sehun masih setia menggenggam tangan luhan yang terasa sedikit dingin. Tiba-tiba terjadi pergerakan dan luhan membuka matanya. Sehun mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya hanya untuk luhan. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya salah tingkah dan memeluk sehun erat. Yang dipeluk hanya senyum-senyum senang. Lalu luhan melepas pelukannya.

"Eh maaf tadi aku‒"

"Tidak apa-apa Lu."

"Hun, apa tadi aku merepotkanmu?"

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali"

Luhan merasa lega karena tidak merepotkan orang yang dia sukai‒eh. Luhan baru ingat kalau hari ini hari sabtu dan dia tidak punya jadwal kuliah. Luhan menepuk keningnya pelan. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya heran.

"Lu, apa kau mau ikut keluar denganku?" tanya sehun

"Hm? Kemana?"

"Ke taman mungkin? _Or coffe shop? Or ice cream shop?"_

"baiklah aku ikut!" jawab luhan semangat. Sehun hanya terkekeh dan menggandeng tangan luhan erat.

Saat sudah sampai diruang tamu, sangat sepi. Ntah orang-orang pada kemana. Sehun pun segera berangkat dengan luhan.

Meanwhile...

Dari ruang makan, SuLay dan TaoRis melihat kepergian anak mereka.

"Wah sepertinya luhan akan mengingat masa lalunya" –kris

"Aku tidak yakin. Aku takut luhan kenapa-napa." –tao

"_Honey, everything will be fine._ Cepat atau lambat, kita akan memberi tahu luhan tentunya dengan bantuan sehun, suho, dan lay." Ucap kris lembut sambil melirik ke arah suho dan lay.

"Iya tao, kami pasti akan membantu. Percayalah semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik." –lay.

"Kami yakin, sehun mencintai luhan." –suho.

Back to Hunhan.

Saat ini mereka baru tiba di kedai kopi yang lumayan ramai. Sehun memesan top white koffie‒ya kagalaah‒ dan sandwich. Sedangkan luhan memesan bubble tea yang kebetulan dijual di toko kopi itu dan donat. Mereka saling diam terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai pesanan tiba. Mereka memakan dengan lahap. Sehun selesai makan sandwich dan melihat luhan yang sedang memakan donatnya. 'manis. Lebih manis dari gula yang ada di donat itu mungkin' batin sehun. Luhan selesai memakan donatnya, sehun yang melihat sisa gula dibibir luhan mendekatkan tanganya ke dagu luhan, menarik wajahnya agar berdekatan dengan wajah sehun. Jari sehun beralih ke sudut bibir luhan, mengelus bibir tipis itu. Luhan yang diperlakukan seperti itu tiba-tiba saja mukanya memerah karena malu. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan..

CUP

Sehun mengecup ujung bibir luhan dan sedikit menjilat sisa gula di sudut bibir luhan. Luhan segera menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, menyembunyikan wajah imut nan manisnya dari sehun. Sehun hanya terkekeh.

"Itu first kiss mu Lu?"

"I-iya..bagaimana denganmu Hun?"

"Sama haha." Kemudian sunyi lagi.

Sehun mengajak luhan keluar dan pergi ke kedai ice cream. Sehun memesan rasa chocolate sedangkan luhan ice cream rasa taro. Mereka sama-sama fokus memakan ice cream itu, tatapan mereka berdua lurus kedepan. Sehun melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya. 'sudah hampir sore. Aku harus menyatakannya sekarang' batin sehun.

"Lu?"

"Hm?" jawab luhan sambil menghabisi sisa ice creamnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke suatu taman? Aku tau ada taman yang bagus tapi sayangnya lumayan sepi. Bagaimana? Kau ingin kesana?"

"Iya aku mau!" ucap luhan semangat. Sehun pun menjalankan mobilnya menuju taman yang sedikit jauh dari tempat makan ice cream mereka.

Saat sudah tiba di taman, luhan terpesona dengan taman itu. Kenapa? Karena taman itu penuh dengan berbagai bunga. Dari bunga anggrek, bunga mawar, bunga tulip dan lain-lain. Mata luhan benar-benar berbinar melihat keindahan yang terpampang jelas didepan matanya. Ditengah taman itu, ada sebuah kursi taman yang dikelilingi oleh berbagai bunga. Sehun menarik luhan agar duduk disana. Sehun memetik satu bunga mawar dan menaruhnya di cuping luhan. Sehun hanya diam melihat luhan. Melihat betapa cantiknya luhan dengan bunga mawar di cupingnya.

"Hun?" panggilan luhan merusak imajinasi sehun.

"Eh iya? Kenapa Lu?"

"Apa boleh aku memetik bunga disini?"

"Tentu saja. Kau boleh memetik berapapun yang kau ‒"

"YEAY THANKYOU SEHUNNIE!" ucap luhan girang. Saat luhan ingin beranjak, sehun menariknya agar duduk lagi disampingnya.

"Ucapanku belum selesai, Lu."

"Ya sudah, selesaikan dulu." Sehun menarik nafas yang dalam. 'semoga berhasil' batin sehun menyemangati.

"_Would you be my girlfriend Xi Luhan? Be mine forever and ever?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC. Boongdeh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Scroll lagi ya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC ajadeh biar penasaran ya.

**A/N:**

HALOOOOOO. Endingnya gantung banget ya? Huhu maaf. Biar asik harus yang gantung gantung/?. Ok satu aku mau nyampein kalo aku kayaknya bakal update seminggu 2x kalo aku lagi rajin ngetik. Soalnya ffn diblokir sm tsel jd hp aku gbs dijadiin modem deh buat ngepost ini. Soal balesan review, aku usahain di next chap yaa. Mulai chap 3 kayaknya. Maaf ya maaf bangettt karena chap 1 aja aku baru ngepost hari ini. Ini lanjutannya juga langsung aku post hehe.

Aku butuh kritik dan saran. Semoga kritiknya ga pedes-pedes amet ya/? Aminn. Sorry for bad strory!

Review please? Thankyou soooooooo much!.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously: **

"_YEAY THANKYOU SEHUNNIE!" ucap luhan girang. Saat luhan ingin beranjak, sehun menariknya agar duduk lagi disampingnya._

"_Ucapanku belum selesai, Lu."_

"_Ya sudah, selesaikan dulu." Sehun menarik nafas yang dalam. 'semoga berhasil' batin sehun menyemangati._

"_Would you be my girlfriend Xi Luhan? Be mine forever and ever?"_

**I'm Your Past, Luhannie.**

**NC-21(maybe), OOC, GS, Typo, Alur acak-acak, bahasa ancur**

**Chapter 3**

"APA?!" pekik luhan kaget. Ya..dia kaget. dia tidak mengira sehun akan menyukainya. Ia hanya diam dan menundukkan wajahnya yang mungkin sekarang seperti kepiting rebus.

"Lu? Kau kenapa? Ah sepertinya cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ya aku tau mendapatkan wanita sepertimu itu sangat susah. Apalagi kau cukup tenar dikalangan orang-orang kampus. Aku yakin banyak sekali yang mengingikanmu. Dan pasti lebih banyak yang lebih baik dariku kan. Baiklah ini hampir malam. Mari kuantar pu‒"

"_Yes, I would."_ Ucap luhan pelan. Tapi beruntunglah sehun masih bisa mendengarnya. Walau mendengarnya, sehun pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Apa Lu?"

"_Yes, I would."_

"_What?"_

"_Yes, I would."_

"_One more please?"_

"_Yes, I‒" _ tiba-tiba sehun mengecup bibir manis luhan dan membawa luhan kedalam pelukannya. Luhan semakin malu dan membalas pelukan sehun. 'Hangat dan nyaman' batin Luhan. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Luhan refleks menutup mata saat bibir Sehun menyentuh bibir sexy milik Luhan. Sehun melumat bibir Luhan lembut, dan Luhan membalas lumatan itu. Saling menyalurkan perasaan satu sama lain. Luhan melepas tautan bibir itu, sehun mendesah kecewa. Luhan hanya terkekeh mellihatnya. Akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan pulang.

Sehun mengantar Luhan sampai depan rumah. Rumah Sehun kebetulan berhadapan dengan rumah Luhan. Jadi gampang jika mereka ingin bertemu.

Luhan masuk ke kamarnya dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga. Tapi disisi lain ia bingung. Ia seperti telah mengenal Sehun sudah lama. Padahal baru beberapa hari ia bertemu dengan sehun. Luhan pun mengganti bajunya dan beranjak ke kasur queen sizenya.

'apakah dulu aku mengenal sehun?' batin luhan. Tak lama kemudian ia tertidur.

Beda halnya dengan sehun. Sehun sedaritadi hanya memikirkan apakah sekarang saatnya yang pas untuk mengingatkan Luhan pada masa lalunya atau belum pada waktunya? Sehun pun mulai mengantuk dan ia tertidur.

.

Hari ini adalah _weekend_, saatnya untuk Sehun bermain basket seperti saat dia masih kecil. Ia bangun jam 08:00 GMT. Ia pun mengirimkan pesan ke luhan.

_**To: Luhannie**_

_**Morning beautiful, don't forget ur breakfast k.**_

_**Send!**_

Setelah mengirim pesan ke Luhan, Sehun pun pergi mandi. Setelah 5 menit mandi, sehun mendapat balasan pesan dari Luhan.

_**To: Sehunnie**_

_**Morning too Hunnie! Yep you too ya!**_

Sehun pun segera membalas pesan Luhannya.

_**To: Luhannie**_

_**Apa kau ada acara pagi ini Lu? Aku ingin mengajakmu menemaniku bermain basket. Bagaimana?**_

_**.**_

_**To: Sehunnie**_

_**Tidak ada. AYO KITA BERMAIN BASKET!**_

.

_**To: Luhannie**_

_**Aku akan menjemputmu 08:30 GMT ok?**_

_**.**_

_**To: Sehunnie**_

_**Baiklah. Aku sarapan dulu. Kau juga jangan lupa sarapan ok.**_

_**.**_

Setelah itu Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi ke dapur bertemu sang eomma.

"Pagi ma!" sapa Sehun ceria.

"Kau ceria sekali, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa ma." Sehun segera menyantap sarapannya.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Sehun ingin beristirahat sebentar selama 5 menit, baru ia akan menjemput Luhannya. 5 menit pun berlalu, ia segera keluar rumah. Saat ia keluar rumah, ia sudah melihat Luhan didepan pagar rumahnya. Sehun pun menghampiri Luhan dan berjalan kaki menuju lapangan dekat rumah mereka.

Luhan duduk dibangku penonton sedang menyemangati Sehun yang sedang memasukkan bola ke ring. Berkali-kali Sehun memasukkan bola kedalam ring, berkali-kali juga Luhan bersorak gembira. Sehun menuju tempat duduknya dan meminum air yang dibawanya tadi dari rumah.

"Lelah?" tanya luhan sambil menyeka keringat yang ada di dahi Sehun dengan menggunakan handuk kecil.

"Lumayan haha. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain bersama?"

"Ah aku tidak bisa Hun."

"Yasudah. Bagaimana kalau habis ini kita ke kedai bubble tea?" tawar Sehun. Kebetulan didekat lapangan ini, ada yang membuka kedai bubble tea.

"Tentu saja aku mau Hun. Ayo" ajak Luhan sambil mengganddeng tangan Sehun. Sehun hanya terkekeh.

.

Seperti biasa, Luhan memesan bubble tea rasa taro sedangkan Sehun rasa coklat. Mereka merasa lebih _fresh_ sehabis meminum bubble tea itu. Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan jam 12:00 GMT. Sehun dan Luhan segera pergi dari kedai itu dan berjalan menuju rumah masing-masing.

1 MINGGU KEMUDIAN.

Ini adalah hari pertama Sehun dan Luhan pergi kuliah bersama setelah mereka resmi berpacaran. Banyak orang yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan iri. 'Luhannie ku...' 'Sehun jahat!' 'Sehun hanya menyukai ku bukan Luhan!' dan lain-lain. Luhan merasa risih dengan tatapan itu. Sehun yang bisa merasakannya hanya berbisik "Abaikan saja Lu." Setelah itu Luhan merasa tenang.

.

Saatnya Break Time. Sehun langsung mengajak Luhan ke kantin. Luhan menarik lengan Sehun ke tempat makan biasa dia berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Ya, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Dulu mereka makan hanya ber tiga. Tapi karena masing-masing dari mereka sudah memiliki pasangan, maka mereka memutuskan untuk makan ber enam. Sebelumnya, Sehun sudah mengenal Kai‒pasangan Kyungsoo‒terlebih dahulu. Ia hanya belum berkenalan dengan Chanyeol‒pasangan Baekhyun.

"Lu ini siapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sehun. Kekasih baruku."

"Oh Sehun. Panggil Sehun. _Nice to meet you_"

"Park Chanyeol._ Nice to meet you too Sehun."_

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, mereka seperti biasa, saling bercanda. Sehun terlihat sangat cepat akrab dengan mereka semua. Setelah makan bersama, mereka kembali ke ruang masing-masing.

SKIP TIME

Rencananya, Sehun ingin mengajak Luhan jalan-jalan. Karena kebetulan besok mereka libur selama 2 minggu.

"Lu ingin langsung pulang atau pergi dulu ke suatu tempat?"

"Kemana Hun?"

"Kemana pun kau mau Lu. Atau kau ada yang perlu dibeli, aku akan menemanimu."

"Aku ingin ke London eye! Bolehkah?"

"Apapun yang kau mau Lu."

SKIP TIME

Mereka sudah masuk kedalam tempat London eye. Luhan sangat senang, walaupun ia lebih senang jika mengunjungi tempat ini saat_ midnight._ Ya, karena akan ada banyak kembang api yang menghiasi langit London yang gelap saat malam hari. Keadaan hening. Luhan fokus pada pemandangan yang ia lihat dari atas sini. Sedangkan Sehun? Ia hanya memperhatikan Luhan yang betapa cantiknya sedang mengagumi kota London. 'Betapa cantiknya dirimu Lu. Bagaimana jika kau berada dibawahku dan mengerangkan namaku? Mendesahkan namaku dengan suaramu yang‒Ah Sehun! Hentikan pikiran kotormu!' batin Sehun. Luhan yang merasa diperhatikan Sehun sedikit _nervous_. Tak terasa mereka harus kembali ke rumah mereka karena langit mulai gelap.

_Drttt drttt_

"Halo ma. Iya ma kenapa?"

"_Untuk beberapa hari sepertinya kau harus menginap dirumah Luhan. Karena aku dan Suho akan pergi bersama dengan Kris dan Tao."_

"APA?! Aku harus tinggal dirumah Luhan?"

"_Iya. Aku ingin kau menjaga Luhan selama Kris dan Tao tidak ada dirumah."_

"Tapi aku bisa menjaganya dari jauh ma‒"

"_Tidak. Mama tidak terima penolakan. Pokoknya kau harus menjaga Luhan. Menginap dirumah Luhan selama Kris dan Tao tidak ada. Semua pakaianmu sudah mama packing ada dikoper ada dikamar Luhan. Ah ya mama tidak menitipkan kunci rumah pada siapapun. Maid sedang pada pergi. Dan anggap rumah Luhan rumahmu sendiri k?" _

"Baik ma." Ucap Sehun datar.

"Ada apa Hun?" tanya luhan.

"Mama menyuruhku menginap dirumahmu selama mama dan papa kita pergi."

"APA?! KAU SERIUS?!"

"Tentu saja Lu." Tiba-tiba mereka berdua merasakan air jatuh dari langit, menandakan akan hujan. Dan benar saja, tiba-tiba hujan menjadi sangat deras. Mereka langsung berlari kearah mobil Sehun. Baju Luhan dan Sehun basah. Sehun melihat kearah Luhan. Tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Baju Luhan yang basah membuat bra hitam yang ia pake terlihat jelas. Sehun bersusah payah menahan hasratnya dan langsung menyetir ke rumah Luhan.

Saat sudah sampai, mereka berlari memasuki rumah Luhan. Mereka berjalan kearah kamar Luhan. Saat mereka masuk, Luhan langsung mengambil handuk dan mandi. Sedangkan Sehun hanya membuka baju atasnya membuat ia _topless._ Ia berjalan kearah kopernya dan mengambil beberapa baju yang akan dia pakai malam ini.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, memperlihatkan Luhan dengan tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut dengan handuk dari dada sampai paha mulusnya. Sehun menelan saliva berat. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat membangkitkan gairah seorang Oh Sehun. Luhan sedikit membungkuk untuk mengambil pakaian dalamnya.

GREB

.

.

.

.

TBC YAAAA.

**A/N: **HALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Gantung ya akhirnya? Biar penasaran gt h3h3h3. "Luhan fokus pada pemandangan yang ia lihat dari atas sini" maksudnya dia fokus ngeliatin kota london dr london eye. Kayanya sih ch 4 bakal ada ncnya hehe tp gatau juga sih HAHAHAHAAHA.

Review please? Thankyou sooooooooomuch!

**Balesan Review:**

**Reader:** Iyaa waktu itu ngepostnya buru buru jd blm sempet ngedit lagii. Next chap bakal diubah kok. Makasih ya udh ngingetin . **Makasih udah review,review lagi ya**

**HyunRa: **iyaa pas masih kecil sehunnya terpaksa nolak grgr gamau maksain luhannya katanya(?) ngaa itu ceritanya udh bbrp minggu setelah mereka ketemu, si sehun nyataain peraasaannya karena udh gatahan bendung perasaannya /eaK. **Makasih udah review,review lagi ya**

**fuawaliyaah: **jgn dong kaka tbc kan gasalah apa apa/? **Makasih udah review,review lagi ya**

**Windeer Fixiaolu: **hehe makasih yaa ini udh diupdate kok. Ch 4 nyusul ok stay tune trss/? **Makasih udah review,review lagi ya**

**Baekberry06:** penasaran ya? Wkwk terus ikuti ff ini ya/? Iyaa makasih ya **Makasih udah review,review lagi ya**

Guest: doain aja luhan bisa inget sehun lagi. **Makasih udah review,review lagi ya**

**lisnana1:** hehe makasiih! Nih jawabannya di chap ini ya hehe. **Makasih udah review,review lagi ya**

**ohsehun94:** iyaa makasihh! Thankyou soomuch! **Makasih udah review,review lagi ya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously:**

_Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, memperlihatkan Luhan dengan tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut dengan handuk dari dada sampai paha mulusnya. Sehun menelan saliva berat. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat membangkitkan gairah seorang Oh Sehun. Luhan sedikit membungkuk untuk mengambil pakaian dalamnya._

_GREB_

**I'm Your Past, Luhannie.**

**NC-21(maybe), OOC, GS, Typo, Alur acak-acak, bahasa ancur**

**WARNING: MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR? CLOSE TAB!**

**DON'T LIKE GS? CLOSE TAB!**

**Chapter 4**

Sehun memeluk luhan dari belakang. Yang dipeluk hanya melongo 'apa sehun akan melakukan hal-hal yang 'iya iya'? aku belum siap hiks' batin luhan terisak. Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan agar menghadap kearahnya.

"Lu, tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya." Singkat.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Luhan, Sehun menjelaskan "Hey Lu, aku tidak akan berbuat yang iya-iya jika kau belum siap. Aku tidak akan memaksa Lu."

Sehun segera melepas pelukannya, mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sementara Luhan, hanya melongo masih tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Asal kalian tahu, Luhan tidak sepolos apa yang kalian pikirkan. Ia sudah pernah menonton film porno bersama temannya sekali, dan ia menonton sendiri sebanyak 3 kali? Mungkin. Hanya Luhan dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Luhan menggunakan piyamanya dan kekasur agar cepat tertidur. Ia memejamkan matanya tapi sayang matanya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Tak berapa lama Sehun keluar dan memakai baju yang tadi ia siapkan. Luhan tidur memunggungi Sehun. Sehun sebenarnya tahu bahwa Luhan tidak bisa tidur. Maka Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang, bermaksud menenangkan Luhan. Dan benar saja, tak lama Luhan memasuki alam mimpinya dan begitupun dengan Sehun.

.

"_Apa? Dijodohkan? Aku tidak mau!" tolak seorang anak perempuan kecil mirip sekali dengannya‒Luhan. Dari matanya, Luhan tau itu mata rusa yang sangat mirip dengan matanya._

'_Apakah itu aku? Apa aku pernah dijodohkan dengan Sehun?'_

_Lalu ia melihat anak laki-laki mirip dengan Sehun hanya menunduk dan ikut menolak perjodohan itu._

_Luhan sangat bingung. _

_Tiba-tiba ia melihat anak kecil tadi yang sangat mirip dengannya terpleset. _

_BRUK_

"TIDAK!" luhan terbangun dan berteriak. Nafasnya tersenggal. Ntahlah itu mimpi buruk atau apa ia tidak tahu.

_Daheul suga eomneun angil sudo eomneun got_

_Somyeon wie bichin geon geu sarami aniya_

_Irwojil su eomneun seulpeun neouin story_

_Gakkawojilsurok deo apajil teni_

_Geu sarangmaneun...stop, stop, stop, stop yeah_

_Geu sarangmaneun...stop, stop, stop, stop yeah_

_Ireoke naega neol aetage bulleo_

_Dagagajima, babe, geu nalgaega jeojeuni._

Alarm Luhan berbunyi, menunjukkan pukul 03:00 AM. Ia melihat wajah damai Sehun ketika masih tertidur.

'Tampan, sama seperti yang ada dimimpi ku tadi.' Batin Luhan.

Tiba-tiba setetes _liquid_ keluar dari mata rusanya. Ia menangis. Menangis karena tidak tahu‒lebih tepatnya tidak mengingat‒masa kecilnya. Ia tidak yakin apa yang ia mimpikan tadi itu benar masa kecilnya atau bukan?

Luhan mengambil hpnya. Ntah apa yang akan dia lakukan. Ia melihat _lock screen_nya. Fotonya bersama Sehun. Difoto itu Luhan sedang tersenyum manis karena Sehun menyium pipinya. Luhan semakin menangis.

'Tuhan tolong aku, bantu aku ingat masa laluku.' Doa Luhan.

Ia pun memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat anak kecil yang terpleset tadi tak sadarkan diri. Dari kepala anak kecil tadi banyak mengeluarkan darah dari kepalanya. Luhan segera membuka matanya. Ia tidak tahan harus melihat anak kecil itu.

Ia pun beranjak ke arah taman belakang. Saat ia melewati tangga, Luhan jadi teringat dengan anak kecil yang terpleset tadi. Saat itu juga kepala Luhan berdenyut kencang. Luhan tidak tahan dengan rasa itu dan segera pingsan.

05:00 AM

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia meraba kasur disebelahnya. 'kosong?' batin sehun. Ia membuka matanya dan tidak menemukan Luhan disitu. Ia keluar kamar dan melihat Luhan pingsan didekat tangga. Sehun langsung berlari dan membawa tubuh Luhan ke kamarnya.

"Lu? Lulu? Luhan? Hannie?"

"Lu?"

"Lu kumohon bangunlah."

"Lu.."

"LUHAN!"

"Eunghh.." luhan mengerjapkan mata rusanya imut. Rasa khawatir sehun hilang menjadi rasa gemas karena Luhan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Lu, _are you okay?"_

"Ya Hun. Jangan khawatir." Ucap Luhan tenang.

Luhan berusaha berdiri tapi tidak bisa karena kepalanya kembali berdenyut kencang. Ia berusaha melangkah tapi semakin ia banya bergerak semakin kencang denyutannya. Luhan yang hampir jatuh ditangkan oleh Sehun.

"Lebih baik kita ke dokter Lu." Kata Sehun tegas.

"Tap‒"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Lu."

Luhan hanya pasrah ketika Sehun membawanya kerumah sakit. Luhan sepertinya pernah kesini tapi ia tidak tahu kapan itu. Sehun membawanya keruang dokter Cho Kyuhyun‒dokter Luhan dulu.

"Dok bisa tolong periksa dia? Kurasa ingatannya mulai kembali." Kata Sehun.

5 menit kemudian..

"Hun, kau benar. Ingatannya sedikit-sedikit mulai melintas dipikirannya. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa dok?"

"Ingatan yang melintas dipikirannya ketika ia melihat anak kecil jatuh ditangga dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Mungkin ia hanya takut jika kejadian itu terulang. Dan saya akan memberikan obat ketika Luhan merasa kepalanya berdenyut kencang." Jelas kyu panjang lebar.

SKIP

Mereka sudah kembali kerumah Luhan. Luhan hanya diam, menatap dengan pandangan kosoong.

"Lu? Kau kenapa?"

Luhan tak kunjung menjawab. Saat sehun ingin berbicara..

"Hun, Hunnie, Kenapa semuanya gelap? Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa Hun. Tolong aku" Luhan pingsan lagi. Sehun segera menggendong Luhan ala _bridal style_ kekamar Luhan. Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Luhan. Sehun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Ia memeluk Luhan.

.

07:00 PM.

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat ketempat tidur Luhan. Luhan sedang menghadap kearahnya.

"Hun Mau makan malam?" tanya Luhan.

"Boleh Lu. Kau memangnya ingin memasak apa?"

"Spaghetti mungkin? Kau mau?"

"Boleh."

Luhan segera beranjak kedapur. Didapur ia masak dengan tenangnya. Terkadang dia sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Hun,makanannya sudah jadi!" ucap Luhan gembira.

"Oh kelihatannya enak Lu."

"Mau kusuapi Hun?"

Sehun segera menarik pinggang Luhan agar Luhan duduk dipangkuannya. Luhan memposisikan duduk yang nyaman dipangkuan Sehun. Lalu menyuapi spaghetti kemulut Sehun.

"Bagaimana Hun rasanya?"

"_Mashitta."_ Ucap Sehun berbahasa korea. Luhan hanya terkekeh pelan dan menyuapi Sehun sampai spaghetti itu habis. Tak berapa lama spaghetti itu habis. Luhan dan Sehun segera kekamar mereka. Luhan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama berwarna putih, sedikit transparant, ntah sepertinya ia berniat menggoda sehun? Mungkin.

"Hunnie~" ucap Luhan dengan nada manja. Yang dipanggil hanya melongo melihat Luhan menggunakan piyama transparant seperti itu. 'sepertinya hannie ku sudah berani menggoda ku ya?' batin sehun.

"Apa sayang?" Sehun menarik pinggang ramping Luhan, mendudukannya di pangkuannya.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu Hun." Sehun menatap Luhan dalam.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkan ku suatu saat nanti?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak akan pernah Lu. Kau bisa memegang omonganku yang ini‒" Luhan menatap mata Sehun. Mencari kebohongan. Ternyata nihil. Sehun serius dengan perkataannya.

"‒dan kau boleh meninggalkan ku, jika aku menyakitimu. Kau boleh mengabaikanku." Tak terasa cairan bening dari mata rusa Luhan kini jatuh melalui pipinya.

"Kau janji Hun? Bagaimana jika aku melupakanmu? Tidak bisa mengingatmu sedikitpun?"

"Tidak apa Lu. Aku akan berusaha sebisa apa yang aku bisa agar kau mengingatku. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Janji." Air mata Luhan seketika menjadi deras. Sehun menyeka air mata Luhan dan mengecup kedua mata Luhan.

"Jangan nangis Lu. Kecantikanmu luntur kau tahu." Ucap sehun. Luhan hanya terkekeh dan mencium bibir Sehun. Sehun terkejut dengan ciuman tiba tiba Luhan, tapi ia biarkan. Ia menikmatinya. Sehun mulai melumat bibir sexy milik Luhan. Luhan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sehun, menarik tengkuk Sehun agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sehun merebahkan tubuh Luhan kekasur dan menindih tubuh sexy itu. Tangan luhan tak tinggal diam, ia mulai meraba dari dada bidang sampai abs yang ada ditubuh Sehun. Sehun juga tidak mau kalah. Ia mulai mengelus punggung Luhan, mencari pengait bra Luhan.

KLEK

Bra Luhan sudah lepas dan Sehun segera melempar bra itu sembarang. Sehun mulai membuka kancing piyama itu satu persatu. Setelah terlepas semua, sehun segera meremas payudara Luhan. Besar, padat, dan kencang. Luhan mulai memukul pelan dada bidang Sehun saat ia merasa kehabisan oksigen. Sehun yang mengerti melepas ciuman itu dan ciumannya beralih keleher jenjang Luhan. Ia mulai menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigit pelan leher Luhan. Yang menghasilkan _kissmark ala Oh Sehun._ Luhan hanya bisa meremas rambut Sehun, melampiaskan kenikmatan yang ia dapat.

"Ahh Sehhh nghhh.." desah Luhan.

'Shit bahkan desahannya sangat sexy' batin Sehun.

Lidah Sehun turun ke dua buah dada Luhan. Ia menjilati semua bagian payudara Luhan. Sehun menghisap nipple kiri Luhan. Jilat, hisap, dan gigit. Sementara nipple kanan Luhan ia mainkan dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ngghh Sehh..hunn" Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang memerah karena menahan nafsu.

"Apa sayang?" jawab Sehun santai sambil memainkan kembali kedua nipple Luhan.

"A-Akuu... _basah_"

Ntahlah Setelah mendengar itu Sehun merasa semakin terangsang. Sekarang Sehun mulai turun kearah selangkangan Luhan. Ia mengelus paha dalam Luhan. Luhan hanya menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Seh-Sehunnie.."

"Kau sangat_ basah _sayang" Sehun melepas celana dalam Luhan. Sehun ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan Luhan. Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan sangat sedang terangsang sekarang. Sehun mulai menjilati bibir vagina Luhan.

"Ahh..shhh.." Saat Sehun mendongak kearah Luhan. Ia kaget karena Luhan sedang meremas kedua payudaranya sendiri. Sesekali ia memelintir kedua nipplenya.

"Aahh Sehunn _fuck me hard please _shh" sepertinya Luhan benar-benar _horny._ Sehun berdiri agar bisa melepaskan celananya yang mulai sesak karena penisnya mulai menegang. Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan membantu Sehun membuka celananya. Ia berjongkok sampai ia berhadapan dengan penis besar Sehun.

Luhan hanya memandanginya. Bingung tentu saja. Kenapa penis Sehun sangat besar? Tapi ia tidak mau lama-lama mengagumi ukuran penis itu. Yang ia mau hanya penis itu masuk ke lubang vaginanya dan menjadikan Luhan milik Sehun seutuhnya.

Luhan mulai menciumi kepala penis Sehun yang sedikit mengeluarkan precum. Menjilatinya sesekali menghisap penis besar itu.

"Ahh Hannie...nik-mathhh mhhh" Sehun membantu Luhan memaju-mundurkan kepala Luhan. Hisapan Luhan semakin lama semakin cepat dan panas. Tangan Luhan juga memainkan _twinsball _Sehun. Sesekali menjilat dang menghisapnya. Penis Sehun mulai berkedut dan menarik paksa penis itu dari mulut Luhan.

"Hun aku kan belum puas bermain dengan penismu" protes Luhan sambil mengocok penis Sehun. Sehun hanya terkekeh dan mendorong Luhan pelan kekasur dan menindihnya kembali.

"Aku ingin mengeluarkannya didalammu. Bolehkan?" bisik Sehun yang dijawab oleh anggukan dari Luhan.

"Lu kau boleh mencakar bahuku. Ini akan sakit tapi percayalah ini akan nikmat."ucap Sehun meyakinkan Luhan. Luhan kembali mengangguk.

Tangan Sehun kembali ke vagina Luhan. Memasukkan satu jari.

"Ngghh Hunnie~"

"Sakit Lu?" luhan mengangguk. Sepertinya Luhan sudah terbiasa, jadi Sehun menambahdua jarinya. Jadi ada tiga jari yang bersarang di vagina Luhan.

"Hunniee masukkan~" rengek Luhan manja. Sehun mengocok penisnya sebentar lalu meraba lubang yang tadi ia buat. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sehun mendorong penisnya masuk semua dalam satu kali hentakan.

"AAAHH SAKIIT SEHUNNIE~"

Agar mengurangi rasa sakitnya, Sehun mulai melumat bibir Luhan. Tangannya meremas kedua payudara Luhan agak kencang.

"Sehunnie.. move" ucap Luhan. Sehun mulai memaju-mundurkan penisnya perlahan. Luhan sesekali meringis karena sedikit perih.

"Ohhh Lu_, so tight_ ahh nghh." Luhan membantu memaju mundurkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Sehun. Keduanya merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara. Luhan meremas payudaranya sendiri. Sangat kearas remasannya sampai membuat kedua payudaranya memerah karena remasannya sendiri. Sedangkan Sehun meremas bokong padat Luhan.

"_Hunniee ahhh_ _fasterr nghh fuck me hard more please shhh_" racau Luhan tak karuan.

"_Shitt so tight babe ahhh"_ Sehun mulai menggenjot Luhan dengan brutal. Luhan mulai meremas sprei karena merasakan vaginanya akan mengeluarkan cairannya.

"_Sehunniee ohhh sedikit lagiihh ahhh"_

"_Luhanniee ahhh sempitnyaa mhh"_

"_There Sehunnn fuck me hard there sshhh"_

"_Lu aahh ini nikmat sekali mhhh"_

"_Sehunniee i'm close AAAHHHH"_

"_Wait.. ah i'm cumming LUHANNIEE"_

CROT CROT

Sehun dan Luhan mencapai puncaknya bersamaan.

"Hunnie..Aku lelah."

"Tidurlah Lu kau pasti lelah." Sehun menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dan membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"Terimakasih karena memberikan keperawananmu untukku Lu." Lalu Sehun mencium kening Luhandan tertidur.

.

.

.

TBC

Wih pasti ncnya ga hot ya? Maaf ya soalnya otak lagi buntu padahal udah banyak banget baca ffnc /ga. Gadapet feelnya ya? Maaf. Bahasa juga makin lama makin ancur maaf ya. Ff ini bakal lama updatenya karena aku mau ukk. Doain ya nilai aku bagus semua. Sukses ukk buat aku(?)

Review again please? Thankyou sooooomuch!

Thanks To: **Guest, , fuawaliyaah, ****Sanshaini Hikari****, ****ohsehun94, lisnana1, HyunRa, ****Windeer Fixiaolu**** , ****baekberry06**

**MAAF KALAU ADA YANG BELUM DISEBUT **


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously:**

"_Hunnie..Aku lelah."_

"_Tidurlah Lu kau pasti lelah." Sehun menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dan membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya._

"_Terimakasih karena memberikan keperawananmu untukku Lu." Lalu Sehun mencium kening Luhan dan tertidur._

**I'm Your Past, Luhannie.**

**NC-21(maybe), OOC, GS, Typo, Alur acak-acak, bahasa ancur, DIRTY TALK**

**Chapter 5**

Luhan merasa tubuhnya sangat pegal, apalagi bagian bawahnya, perih. Luhan baru ingat jika ia dan Sehun sudah melakukan yang 'iya-iya'. Luhan bingung. Haruskah ia senang karena Sehun sudah memilikinya seutuhnya? Atau haruskah Luhan sedih karena Sehun bisa kapan saja meninggalkannya saat ia mengandung diluar nikah? Luhan sungguh bingung. Ia hanya memandangi wajah damai Sehun ketika tertidur.

"Mengagumi wajahku ya?" Luhan masih menatap wajah Sehun.

"Menurutmu?"

CUP

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan. Awalnya hanya saling menempel, tapi Sehun mulai melumat bibir Luhan yang merupakan candu baginya. Luhan mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Sehun. Sehun mulai mengelus pinggang ramping Luhan. Luhan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sehun. Sehun merasa payudara Luhan sangat menempel pada dadanya yang bidang. Sehun bersusah payah agar tidak 'memakan' Luhannya lagi pagi ini.

Luhan melepas ciumannnya. Ia menduduki perut ber abs Sehun. Luhan mulai nakal, ia memainkan jari telunjuknya disekitar dada bidang Sehun.

"Mau melakukan _morning sex?_" tawar Luhan. Sehun hanya bisa menelan kasar salivanya.

Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Sehunnya. Luhan segera melumat sensual bibir Sehun. Sehun membalasnya tak kalah sensual. Sehun rasa Luhannya sangat nakal pagi ini.

Tangan Sehun mulai memainkan kedua payudara besar Luhan. Meremasnya kencang, kadang juga memilin kedua puting Luhan. Luhan melepas ciumannya dan mendesah hebat.

"Ohhh _fuck _Sehun-aahhhh" Luhan hanya bisa mendesah sambil mengelus dada bidang Sehun. Luhan mulai mencari kejantanan Sehun yang mulai menegang. Sekarang Luhan duduk dipaha Sehun, ia mulai menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengecup kepala penis Sehun. Tak puas hanya mengecup, Sehun menjambak rambut Luhan dan mengarahkan penisnya ke mulut kecil Luhan.

"Hisap baby~" Sehun sudah memasukkan penisnya kemulut kecil Luhan. Luhan menghisapnya dengan keras. _Twinsball_ sehun juga dimainkan oleh tangan mungil Luhan.

"Lu arrghhh" Sehun merasa klimaksnya sudah dekat. Luhan melepas penis Sehun dari mulutnya dan menjepit penis tegang itu diantara kedua payudaranya. Luhan mengocok penis itu dengan payudaranya dan terkadang menghisap kepala penis Sehun.

CROT CROT

Sehun mengeluarkan cairannya diantara payudara Luhan. Luhan menyodorkan/? Kedua payudaranya ke arah Sehun.

"Sehunnie, bisakah kau menghisap ini?" pinta Luhan sambil menunjuk payudaranya yang terkena cairan Sehun. Sehun langsung saja melahap payudara itu dengan ganas. Luhan yang tak tahan segera mengarahkan penis Sehun yang masih tegang kearah vaginanya yang basah.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Luhan sedikit meringis karena sedikit perih akibat kegiatan mereka semalam. Perih itu hilang karena hisapan Sehun pada payudaranya. Setelah penis Sehun masuk seutuhnya, Luhan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ahhh Lu sem-pithh shh" racau Sehun mulai keenakan. Sehun mengelus pinggul Luhan dan memegang pinggang Luhan. Membantu Luhan mengocok penisnya dengan vaginanya.

"Hunniee ngghhh ahhh fuck sshh" Luhan mulai meremas payudaranya sendiri. Terkadang ia memilin putingnya. Sehun rasa Luhan sudah mau klimaks, ia mempercepat sodokannya pada vagina Luhan yang masih sempit itu.

"_Lu nghhh ahhh soo tight shhh"_

"_Hunn i'm ohhh ahhh closeehh"_

"_To-get-her baby Lu-"_

"_AAAHHHH HUNNIE"_

"_AAHHH HANNIE"_

Mereka mencapai klimaksnya bersamaan. Setelah itu Luhan ambruk ke dada bidang Sehun. Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan. Luhan merasa belum puas, dan begitupun Sehun. Tetapi Sehun tidak ingin memaksa Luhan sampai dua ronde.

Tiba-tiba Luhan melepas penis Sehun dari vaginanya dan menungging didepan Sehun.

"hunnie~ mau coba?" kata Luhan sambil memasukkan dua jari kedalam holenya. Sehun segera menghampirinya dan memukul pantatnya.

PLAK

Pantat Luhan sedikit memerah akibat pukulan Sehun. "Shh Hunnie masukan.." pinta Luhan. lihatlah. Luhannya sangat nakal pagi ini. Sehun ingin Luhan mengeluarkan dirty talknya.

"Tidak akan Lu."

"Ohh Sehunnie~ masukan penis besar Hunnie kedalam hole sempit ini sayang" Luhan mulai mengeluarkan dirty talknya. Namun Sehun masih bertahan.

"Kurang Lu."

"Ohh Hun persetan dengan apapun aku mau penismu masuk kedalam hole ku dan menggenjotnya brutal sekarang." Sehun sudah tidak kuat. Ia mengocok penisnya sebentar dan memasukannya kedalam hole Luhan. ternyata sempit sekali.

"Aahhh hunn shitt shhh" raacau Luhan tak karuan. Sehun mulai menggenjot holenya dari perlahan sampai brutal. Sehun juga meremas payudara kanan Luhan, sementara sebelah kirinya ia remas sendiri.

"Lu sempithh aarrghhh" Luhan mengoyangkan pantatnya berputar, terkadang kekanan dan kekiri. Ia sangat horny. Luhan juga ikut memaju mundurkan pantatnya sehingga twinsball Sehun bergesekan dengan paha dalam Luhan.

"Hunnie i'm aahhh outt shhtt"

"I'm cumming Lu aaahhh" dan mereka mencapai klimaksnya bersama.

"Thankyou Lu. Tadi sangat hebat." Luhan hanya bisa merona hebat. Ia benar-benar lelah. Sehun menggendongnya ke kamar mandi. Dan mereka mandi tanpa sex.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, Luhan berjalan kearah dapur. Ia rencananya ingin membuat ia bingung harus masak apa. Akhirnya ia hanya akan membuat barbeque.

Sehun baru keluar kamar mandi. Dari kamar, ia mencium wangi barbeque dari luar. Ia sangat lapar. Ia segera memakai baju kaos hitam polos dan boxer. Ia segera turun dan mencium wangi sangat enak dari dapur. Dan yang ia dapati..

"Ah? Hello hunnie~" sapa Luhan. Lihatlah Luhan sekarang, ia sudah seperti istri Sehun. Sehun hanya diam mematung. Apakah ia dapat menikahi Luhan nanti? Memang ia sangat ingin menikahi Luhan. Itu mimpinya dari kecil. Tapi sayang, Luhan melupakannya. Jadi ia harus berjuang extra untuk menikahi Luhan nanti. Sehun berjalan kearah Luhan dan memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Hunnie kenapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku tidak apa apa hannie." Jawab Sehun. 'Hunnie?kuharap kau sudah mengingatku hannie.' Batin Sehun lirih.

"Hun makanannya jadi. Ayo makan" ajak Luhan semangat. Sekarang mereka berdua ada dimeja makan. Luhan duduk dipaha kanan Sehun. Ternyata Luhan sedang menyuapi Sehun. Sungguh sudah seperti pasangan suami-istri.

Setelah makan bersama, Sehun duduk disofa sambil menunggu 'calon' istrinya. Tak lama Luhan duduk disebelah Sehun. Keduanya terdiam entah mengapa. Luhan memejamkan matanya. Ada sekelibat bayangan..

_Seorang anak kecil manis mirip Luhan sedang duduk disofa. Menunggu Sehun kecil yang akan mengajaknya kelapangan basket pada sore hari. Tiba-tia mamanya Luhan datang._

"_Lu menunggu dijemput hm?" tanya Tao._

"_Ne mama. Aku menunggunya." Ucap Luhan kecil._

"_Baiklah. Seperti biasa, jangan pulang terlalu sore. Pastikan sebelum 05:00 PM kau sudah dirumah. Arra?"_

"_Arraseo mama!" ucap Luhan kecil semangat. Tak berapa lama Sehun kecil datang untuk menjemput Luhan bermain. Seperti biasa, Sehun bermain basket dan Luhan menyemangati Sehun dari bangku penonton. _

_Sehun lelah. Ia mengajak Luhan untuk ke kedai ice cream didekat sana. Luhan lupa membawa uang. Dan kebetulan Sehun sedang membawa uang banyak, jadi ia menraktir Luhan. Mereka memakan ice cream itu bersama. Setelah memakan ice cream itu, Sehun mengajak Luhan ke taman yang dipenuhi bunga. Sehun mengajak Luhan duduk dikursi taman yang dikelilingi banyak bunga disana. Sehun memetik satu bunga mawar dan menaruhnya di cuping Luhan. Luhan sangat cantik. Karena Sehun gemas, akhirnya ia mengecup pipi Luhan membuat Luhan blushing ria. Setelah itu mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing._

'_Apa itu Sehun? Mirip memang. Tapi aku tidak percaya jika itu Sehun.' Batin Luhan._

Tak terasa Luhan menangis. Sekarang ia merasa bingung. Apa benar Sehun orang yang selalu mengajaknya ke lapangan dan bermain basket? Ia menangis sangat deras.

"Lu? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Ia melihat air mata Luhan segera menghapusnya dengan ibu jarinya. Sehun berharap Luhan mengingatnya, dan tidak akan melupakannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan ia juga berharap Luhan tidak kenapa kenapa. ia takut Luhannya sakit lagi.

"Sehun.. kau.." ucap Luhan gantung. Sehun mulai merasakan detak jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat. Tanpa ia ketahui, Luhan juga merasa sama seperti dirinya.

"Apa kita pernah kenal saat kecil?" tanya Luhan sangat pelan. Namun diruangan itu sangat sunyi dan hanya ada Sehun dan Luhan.

DEG

Sehun merasa hatinya seperti berhenti bekerja seketika. Ia rela menukar hidupnya asal Luhan mengingatnya. Sehun bingung ia harus berbohong atau berkata jujur? Sekarang ia hanya bisa memeluk Luhan erat sampai Luhan berhenti menangis.

Sehun sudah tidak mendengar isakan tangis Luhan. Saat dilihatnya, Luhan tertidur dipelukannya. Sehun mencium pucuk kepala Luhan dan mengelus rambut Luhan sayang. Ia menggendong Luhan ala bridal style dan merebahkan tubuh Luhan. Ia juga ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Luhan. Ia memeluk Luhan dan ikut tertidur.

.

12:00 PM

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap matanya imut. Pasti kalau Sehun sudah meilhatnya, ia akan sangat gemas kepada Luhannya ini. ia merasakan sesuatu melingkar dipingangnya. Ternyata tangan Sehun. Ia melihat wajah damai Sehun.

'Tuhan tolong bantu aku mencari siapakah lelaki yang selalu ada didalam mimpiku itu? Apa benar ia Sehun? Kenapa sangat berbeda? Siapapun dia, tolong pertemukan aku dengannya Tuhan.' Gumam Luhan pelan.

Gumaman Luhan terdengar jelas ditelinga Sehun. Apa Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa mengingatnya? Dan Sehun pun ikut berdoa dalam hatinya.

'Tuhan tolong jangan pisahkan aku dengan Luhan. dan tolong sadarkan ia bahwa aku lelaki yang selalu ada dimimpinya. Aku sangat mencintainya dari sekarang dan selamanya. Aku ingin mempertahankan hubungan ini sampai aku bisa menikahinya. Bahkan kalau bisa sampai ajal menjemput salah satu dari kami. Kumohon Tuhan..' batin Sehun berdoa.

Sesungguhnya, Sehun merasa sedikit kecewa. Apa yang bisa membuat Luhan kembali mengingatnya? Ia sudah mengajak Luhan ke taman, dan melakukan apa yang dulu pernah ia lakukan.

Sehun terbangun dan segera mengecup bibir Luhan. Sehun mendekatkan kening dan hidungnya ke kening dan hidung Luhan sehingga hidung mereka bergesekan.

"Lu bisakah kau berjanji kepadaku?"

"Apa hun? Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak mengingkarinya."

"Berjanji kau hanya milikku dan aku hanya milikku. Tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita." Ucap Sehun. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Ia takut mengingkarinya.

"A-aku tidak berjanji Hun. Aku takut jika suatu saat aku lupa bagaimana?" Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Luhan menangis lagi dipelukannya. Sehun membiarkan Luhan menagis hingga bajunya cukup basah karena tangisan Luhan.

"Lu?" panggil Sehun. Luhan mendongakan kepalanya menghadap Sehun. Sehun mengecup kedua mata Luhan dan menghapus sisa air matanya mengunakan ibu jari Sehun.

"Setidaknya kau berjanji Lu. Kalaupun kau melupakannya aku akan membuatmu ingat kembali. Tapi jika kau benar-benar melu‒"

"Aku janji Hun." Ucap Luhan tegas. Ia sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk Sehun. Semuanya hanya untuk Sehun. Sehun tersenyum dan melumat bibir Luhan. Sehun menyalurkan rasa sayangnya terhadap Luhan lewat lumatan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan.

'Aku ingin kau mengingatku dan berjanji tidak akan pernah melupakannya Lu.' Batin Sehun miris.

Luhan melepas tautannya dan Sehun mendesah kecewa. Luhan hanya terkekeh dan menjitak pelan kening Sehun.

"Dasar mesum." Kata Luhan terkekeh. Luhan keluar kamar dan duduk disofa. Ia bosan jika harus dirumahnya terus menerus. "Apa ke supermarket saja ya?" gumam Luhan.

"Hunnie~ maukah kau menemaniku ke supermarket?" tanya Luhan. luhan mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya agar Sehunnya mau menemaninya. Sehun yang melihat itu sungguh tak tega jika harus menolak, jadi ia iyakan saja.

.

Mereka tiba di supermarket tidak jauh dari rumah Luhan. Luhan sedang memilih sayuran sedangkan Sehun sedang membeli snack. Sehun kembali ke troly dengan membawa banyak snack. Luhan terkekeh melihatnya. Tiba-tiba Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan membuat Luhan blushing ria.

"Lu aku kesana dulu sebentar." Sehun menunjuk tempat makanan instant dipojok ruangan. Luhan mengangguk. Sehun segera kesana.

Setelah 5 menit ia menunggu Sehun, Sehun tak kunjung kembali. Ia mulai berpikiran negatif tapi ia menepis semua pikiran itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Sehun. Saat ia disana, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia melihat pemandangan yang sangat menyayat hati.

Sehunnya sedang berciuman dengan melihatnya dengan matanya sendiri. Krystal sedang meraba selangkangan dan dada bidang Sehun. Krystal adalah fans berat Sehun. Walaupun Sehun tidak pernah meliriknya. Krystal terkenal egois. Karena ia harus mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau dengan cara apapun. Termasuk menyayat hati Luhan secara perlahan mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC YESH

Maaf updatenya lamaa bangett. Baru selesai ukk nih*curcol. Doain ya hasilnya bagus. Oiya aku liat reviewnya pada penasaran ya wkwk ok ini special aku langsung update 2 sejauh ini Luhannya belum inget sama Sehun. Makasih buat yang udah baca, follow sama fav ff gaje ini. Maaf juga gabisa bales review maaf bgt. Ini lg buru-buru soalnya muehehehe.

**Review again please? Thankyou sooooomuch!**

**Thanks to: semua orang yang udah review. Makasih dan tetep baca ff gaje ini ya**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously:**

_Sehunnya sedang berciuman dengan melihatnya dengan matanya sendiri. Krystal sedang meraba selangkangan dan dada bidang Sehun. Krystal adalah fans berat Sehun. Walaupun Sehun tidak pernah meliriknya. Krystal terkenal egois. Karena ia harus mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau dengan cara apapun. Termasuk menyayat hati Luhan secara perlahan mungkin._

**I'm Your Past, Luhannie.**

**NC-21(maybe), OOC, GS, Typo, Alur acak-acak, bahasa ancur, DIRTY TALK**

**Chapter 6**

Luhan ingin beranjak namun hatinya berkata lain. Ia menghampiri Krystal yang sedang berciuman panas dan menjambak rambutnya kasar. Otomatis terlepaslah tautan Sehun dan Krystal. Krystal pun menatap Luhan sinis.

"Who are you?" tanya Krystal sengit.

"His girlfriend. Who are you _bitch?"_ tanya Luhan tak kalah sengit.

"Selingkuhannya." Jawab Krystal dan masih menatap Luhan sinis. Tiba-tiba pinggang Luhan ditarik dan orang yang menarik pinggangnya itu melumat bibirnya kasar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun pelakunya?

Luhan yang tahu kondisi‒sedang dilihat Krystal‒membalas lumatan Sehun dengan sensual. Membuat Sehun 'gerah'. Tangan Sehun mulai merambat ke payudara Luhan dan meremasnya lembut. Luhan yang masih tahu kondisi memindahkan tangan Sehun dari dadanya ke pinggangnya. Krystal menatap mereka sinis.

"Haah.. haah.. hhh.." deru Nafas Luhan tak beraturan. Ntah saliva milik siapa ada disudut bibir Luhan. Sehun mengelus sudut bibir Luhan dan mengecupnya.

"Hey bitch." Ucap Sehun menunjuk Krystal. "Sejak kapan aku punya selingkuhan jalang sepertimu hm? Aku tidak pernah berselingkuh" Ucap Sehun tegas.

"Bukankah kau pernah menciumku dulu? Sewaktu kita SMA? Sebelum adanya dia?" Ucap krystal menunjuk Luhan.

"Bohong. Lu kau percaya kan kepadaku?" tanya Sehun kepada Luhan. luhan hanya diam. Ia merasa apa yang dikatakan Krystal benar. Tapi ia berusaha tetap percaya kepada Sehun. Sebelum mereka pergi, Luhan menyempatkan diri menampar pipi Krystal sekeras yang ia bisa dan hasilnya membuat darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Luhan kembali mengambil trolley nya dan mendorongnya. Sehun yang merasa diabaikan memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan menghembuskan nafasnya di belakang cuping Luhan. Sekarang Luhan mati-matian menahan nafsunya.

"Lu kau kerasukan apa? Kau tahu, kau seram sekali tadi." Ucap Sehun. Luhan yang cantik seperti ini dikatain seram? Oh jahatnya Sehun. Sehun tidak menyangka Luhan yang berhati baik dan lembut bisa seperti tadi. Ia salut dengan perempuannya. Untung tadi ia dalam kesadaran yang full, jika tidak, pasti tadi dia membalas ciuman jalang itu.

Luhan masih mengabaikan Sehun. Sehun mencoba menarik perhatian Luhan agar ia tidak terus-terusan diabaikan oleh Luhan. hasilnya nihil. Ia masih diabaikan sampai mereka masuk ke rumah Luhan.

"Lu kau marah kepadaku karena Krystal menciumku? Meraba selangkanganku? Hey Lu aku tidak horny dengan sentuhan jalang itu. Aku hanya akan horny karena sentuhanmu. Lagipula tadi aku tidak membalas ciuman wanita jalang itu" Ucap Sehun sedikit vulgar. Luhan masih diam. Ntah kenapa ia ingin mengabaikan Sehun. Mungkin karena ia kesal.

'Padahal kemarin Sehun berjanji kepadaku kalau ia hanya milikku. Milikku hanya boleh disentuh oleh aku! Bukan wanita lain. Lihat, sekarang siapa yang mengingakari janji duluan?' batin Luhan sedikit sakit. Ia tidak ingin menangis lagi dihadapan Sehun. Luhan tetap diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Lu kau tidak apa apa kan?" tanya Sehun mulai khawatir. Khawatir karena sekarang ia melihat wajah Luhan sedikit pucat. Ia menyentuh kening Luhan. 'Hangat apa dia sakit?' batin Sehun.

"Lu kau sakit kau harus ma‒"

"Ya aku sakit. sakit hati. Apa kau bisa menyembuhkannya?" ucap Luhan dingin. Ia merasa dibohongi oleh pria yang dicintainya sejak lama ini. Sehun tertegun. Ia tidak bisa membalas perkataan Luhan. Luhan beranjak pergi tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Sehun.

"Lu apa kau percaya dengan omongan Krystal tadi? Itu semua bohong Lu. Kau percaya padaku kan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan diam dan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. ia beranjak masuk ke kamar. Ia ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya tanpa Sehun ketahui. Akhirnya terlintas sebuah ide. Ya, ini ide sangat tidak sehat.

Ia menyalakan keran dengan kencang. Iapun mulai menangis dibawah air shower. Ia bimbang. Bisa saja apa yang dikatakan Krystal benar. Karena ia bertemu dengan Sehunnya lagi saat kuliah, bukan SMA. Bisa jadi bukan? Apa Sehun berusaha menutupi sesuatu darinya? Atau yang Sehun katakan hanya _bullshit_? Mungkin saja Sehun punya banyak selingkuhan diluar sana tanpa Luhan ketahui. Rasanya sangat sakit.

Luhan melihat ada silet diatas wastafelnya. Mungkin ini ide tergila keduanya. Menyayat tangannya. Ntah apa pikiran Luhan saat mengambil silet itu dan mulai menyilet tangan mulusnya. Ia sudah menyayat tangannya. Ia tidak merasa sakit sama sekali. Rasa sakit yang ditangannya mengalahkan rasa sakit dihatinya. Baru saat ia ingin menyayat garis yang ke 5, Sehun mendobrak pintu kamar mandi.

"LUHAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!" teriak Sehun cemas. Bagaimana ia tidak cemas, ia melihat Luhannya lemas karena banyak sekali darah yang keluar dari tangannya, dan mukanya seperti mayat berjalan. Sehun segera membuka bajunya dan melilitkannya dilengan Luhan. ia mematikan keran dan membawa Luhan kerumah sakit. Sebelumnya ia sudah mengganti bajunya lagi.

Ia membawa Luhan ke dokter Cho Kyuhyun. Dokter khusus Luhan. menurut analisa Dokter Cho, Luhan hanya merasa sangat tertekan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Luhan?" tanya Dokter cho. Sehun menceritakan semua kejadian yang menurutnya membuat Luhannya seperti ini. Dokter cho hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi nanti, beri dia waktu sendiri. Aku harus pergi ada pasien lain menungguku. Permisi." Ucap Dokter Cho. Sehun bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Apa dia harus membiarkan Luhan sendirian? Ia takut Luhan menemukan orang yang bisa merebut hati Luhan dari Sehun. Tapi dilain sisi, ia tidak ingin Luhan tertekan juga. Jadi dia hanya akan memantau Luhan dari jauh.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Luhan seperti biasa. Tapi ia tidak tidur dirumahnya, melainkan tidur dirumah Baekhyun. Ya walaupun tiap malam ia harus mendengar desahan erotis. Hari ini ia berniat jalan-jalan. Ia bosan jika harus dirumah Baekhyun hanya mendengarkan desahan erotis Baekhyun hampir tiap 5 jam mungkin? Ah ia tak pernah menghitungnya.

Luhan memutuskan pergi ke kedai kopi untuk membeli bubble tea. Ya, ini tempat yang menjadi sanksi ketika Sehun mencuri first kiss nya. Luhan memesan bubble teanya dan duduk dibangku yang sama ketika ia bersama Sehun. Tiba-tiba ia merindukan Sehun. Tapi disisi lain ia masih belum percaya kepada Sehun semenjak perkataan Krystal kemarin.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya pria berpipi tembam. Luhan memeluknya erat.

"Xiuxiu!" ucap Luhan girang. Xiumin adalah teman pria yang paling baik kepada Luhan. Luhan merasa Xiumin sangat seperti kakaknya. Ia merindukan pria ini.

"Apa kabar Lulu?" tanya Xiumin membuka percakapan.

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah menemukan pacar?" tanya Luhan.

"Ya aku juga baik. Pacar? Sepertinya belum."

"Kenapa?" sebenarnya, Xiumin menyayangi Luhan melebihi sayang kakak kepada adik. tapi Xiumin memendam perasaan itu karena Luhan hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak.

"Karena, aku menyukai seseorang. Tapi ia sudah memiliki pacar." Ucap Xiumin sedih.

"Sepertinya kau harus _move on_ xiu. Kau tidak mau kan orang yang kau sayangi sedih karena kau memisahkannya dengan kebahagiannya? Jadi carilah yang lebih baik xiu." Nasihat Luhan.

'Hell ya, aku sangat susah _move on_ dari mu Lu. Kau pikir move on dari seseorang yang mendekati sempurna itu gampang? Aku menghilang karena aku ingin menghindari mu tetapi aku salah. Aku tetap mencintaimu sampai sekarang.' Batin Xiumin.

"Oh iya, hampir lupa. Kenapa kau menghilang saat SMA?" tanya Luhan.

Skakmat.

Xiumin bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia sempat menghilang ingin menghindari Luhan. ia ingin move on tetapi terlalu sulit. Terkadang mencintai Luhan membuatnya tekanan batin. Pikirnya.

"A-aku ikut keluargaku pindah ke China." Jawab Xiumin bohong. Luhan hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya percaya dengan kata Xiumin.

"Xiu, aku ingin bercerita."

"Tentang?"

"Pacarku.." ucap Luhan. xiumin kaget namun ia menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sakit. Luhan bercerita lumayan lama. Masalah Sehun dicium Krystal.

"Kau berilah ia kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. Kalau kau tidak mendengar penjelasannya‒"

"Tapi hatiku sakit xiu, sakit."

"Dengarkan dulu Lu. Kalau kau tidak mendengar penjelasannya, maka masalah ini tidak akan pernah selesai. Kau akan selalu teringat tentang kejadian itu. Kau harus percaya kepada Sehun. Sehun pasti mencintaimu‒" hati Xiumin sangat sakit ketika berkata seperti itu.

"‒dengan sepenuh hatinya. Jangan biarkan orang ketiga merusak hubunganmu. Abaikan saja orang itu. Anggap angin lalu." Ucap Xiumin dan mengacak rambut Luhan pelan.

"_Thankyou xiumin-ah!"_ kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.

_Meanwhile..._

Seseorang melihat Luhan dan Xiumin dari tempat telephone umum dengan tatapan sangat cemburu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun? Bagaimana ia tidak cemburu. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah melihat pria itu. Dan tadi Luhan memeluknya! Rasanya Sehun ingin berlari kesana dan memeluk Luhannya erat. Ia tidak ingin jika harus melepas Luhannya. Sehun hanya diam ditempat.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Luhan dan Xiumin keluar dari kedai itu. Ntah kenapa, Sehun berlari ke tempat dimana Luhan dan Xiumin sedang berdiri. Ia menghampiri Luhan.

"Lu!" teriak Sehun. Luhan menengok dan memeluk Sehun erat. Sehun pikir, ia akan diusir Luhan ternyata tidak.

"Lu, aku pergi dulu ya. Permisi." Luhan mengangguk. "_Be carefull_ xiuxiu!"

"Lu? Kau sudah-"

"Kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku Hun." Sehun segera menarik Luhan ke mobilnya.

"Mau kujelaskan bagian yang mana hm?" tanya Luhan.

"Semuanya."

"Baiklah." Sehun menarik nafasnya perlahan. "Krystal menciumku. Tetapi aku tidak membalasnya. Aku tidak pernah merespon apapun darinya. Termasuk surat cintanya, dan apapun itu. Aku selalu mengabaikannya. Lu kau percaya kan kepadaku?" tanya Sehun.

"_I trust you, Mr. Oh_" bisik Luhan seduktif. Oh Shit! Sehun tidak mungkin menyerang Luhan dimobilnya kan?

"_Trying to seduce me, Mrs Oh?"_ tanya Sehun.

"Ya! sejak kapan margaku ganti jadi Oh?" Kesal Luhan.

"Sejak kita sudah melakukan yang 'iya-iya'" jawab Sehun enteng. Rasanya Luhan ingin menampar pria ini karena gemas. Otak Sehun terlalu mesum. Dan otak Luhan juga ikut tercemari oleh kemesuman Sehun.

Mereka sudah sampai dirumah Luhan. Sehun berjalan kearah pintu yang diduduki Luhan, dan menggendong Luhan masuk ala_ bridal style._ Saat mereka sudah masuk dan duduk disofa, Sehun melumat bibir Luhan ganas. Lumatan itu dibalas tak kalah ganas oleh Luhan. tangan Sehun yang berada di pinggang Luhan naik ke payudara Luhan.

"Engghhh.." erang Luhan tertahan karena lidah Sehun sedang bermain dengan lidahnya. Ia meremas rambut Sehun sedangkan Sehun meremas kedua payudaranya dengan keras. Tangan Luhan mulai masuk kedalam baju kaos Sehun. Meraba dada bidangnya.

Tangan Sehun mulai masuk kedalam baju Luhan dan menyari pengait branya. Saat ia membukanya..

TING TONG

Bel rumah Luhan bunyi. Luhan melepas lumatannya. Sehun dengan sigap mengecup dan mengelus saliva yang ada disudut bibir Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. Mereka merapihkan pakaiannya dan Luhan membuka pintunya.

"Luhan? Kau sedang apa bersama Sehun?" tanya kedua mama itu‒Tao dan Lay.

"E-eh mama sudah selesai liburan?" tanya Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hannie itu siapa?" tanya Sehun pura pura polos. Luhan membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar.

"Mama, Hunnie."

Tao dan Lay semakin kaget melihat penampilan kedua anak mereka sedikit berantakan. Lay dan Tao hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka. Sehun dengan cueknya menarik Luhan masuk ke kamarnya. Sepertinya ini hari terakhir Sehun sekamar dengan Luhan.

Sedangkan Tao dan Lay memasang wajah bingung. Apa Luhan sudah mengingat Sehun? Karena tadi Sehun memanggil Luhan dengan panggilan 'Hannie' dan Luhan menanggil Sehun dengan panggilan 'Hunnie' Panggilan ketika mereka masih Kecil.

"Tao-ah, sepertinya rencana membuat Luhan kembali mengingat Sehun membutuhkan waktu lama." Kata Lay cemas. Tao mengangguk dan menyuruh Lay memanggil Sehun.

"Hun-ah, bagaimana perkembangan Luhan? tadi kudengar ia memanggilmu 'Hunnie'?" tanya Tao.

"Sepertinya belum bisa mengingatnya. Tapi Luhan pernah cerita kalau belakangan ini ia sering bermimpi seorang lelaki mirip denganku. Sepertinya ia tidak percaya jika orang itu adalah aku." Kata Sehun pasrah. Tao dan Lay hanya bisa mengelus punggung Sehun. Menyuruhnya lebih bersabar dengan kondisi Luhan yang seperti ini.

"Kau harus lebih sabar hun-ah. Bawa ia ketempat yang pernah kalian kunjungi."

"Sudah ma, tapi hasilnya nihil." Sehun menunduk. Miris sekali.

"Lakukan lebih keras nak. Atau kau harus perlahan-lahan memastikan kalau lelaki itu adalah dirimu." Kata Lay, sang mama.

.

Setelah dipanggil oleh kedua Tao dan Lay, Sehun kembali kekamar dengan wajah yang dipaksakan bahagia. Luhan menatapnya heran.

"Lu, kau berhutang penjelasan tentang siapa itu xiumin." Kata Sehun sambil duduk ditepi ranjang Luhan. luhan duduk dipangkuan Sehun.

"Xiumin itu hanya kakakku. Tidak lebih." Kata Luhan jujur.

"Tapi apa harus ada _skinship_ nya?" tanya Sehun menyelidik. Luhan mendesah pelan.

"Hun dia kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri. Aku menyayanginya sebagai kakakku bukan yang lain! Percaya kan kepadaku?" sehun mengangguk. Ia tidak ingin bertengkar lagi dengan Luhan.

Luhan mengecup pipi Sehun. Sehun dan Luhan merebahkan tubuh mereka. Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan dan memeluknya erat, seakan-akan takut Luhan pergi meninggalkannya. Luhan menyenderkan kepalanya didada bidang Sehun. Mendengarkan detak jantung Sehun yang tidak beraturan, sama seperti miliknya. Dan mereka terlelap bersama.

.

.

.

.

TBC OY.

Maaf nih buat Krystal biased. Bukan maksud ngejelekin Krystal atau apa, Cuma biasanya kalau selingkuh Sehun pasti ke krystal. Mohon maaaaaaaaaaffffffff bgt buat krystal biased. Jangan ada yang bash charachters juga ya. Penasaran ga sama ch 7 gimana? Konfliknya kurang nyakitin ya? Aduh gatega juga kalau nyakitin perasaaan luhan huhu. Saran dong konfliknya ringan aja atau konflik berat? Trs aku mau jelasin tentang panggilan Hannie hunnie. Luhan manggil hunnie itu sbg panggilan sayang, dia gatau kalo itu panggilan mereka pas masih kecil karena luhannya belum inget sama sehun. Butuh kritik nih tapi jangan terlalu nyelekit ya/?

**Review again please? Thankyou sooooomuch!**

**Thanks To:** **fuawaliyaah, , Guest, KyuraCho, Sanshaini Hikari, candra, zoldyk, lisnana1, yongin, EXOTICARMYsasha, HyunRa, Windeer Fixiaolu, ohsehun94, baekberry06**

**MAAF KALAU ADA YANG BELUM KESEBUT**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously:**

_Luhan mengecup pipi Sehun. Sehun dan Luhan merebahkan tubuh mereka. Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan dan memeluknya erat, seakan-akan takut Luhan pergi meninggalkannya. Luhan menyenderkan kepalanya didada bidang Sehun. Mendengarkan detak jantung Sehun yang tidak beraturan, sama seperti miliknya. Dan mereka terlelap bersama._

**I'm Your Past, Luhannie.**

**NC-21(maybe), OOC, GS, Typo, Alur acak-acak, bahasa ancur, DIRTY TALK**

**Chapter 7**

Luhan terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Sangat nyenyak, mungkin karena dipeluk Sehun? Tidak, itu sudah biasa. Luhan tidak tahu juga kenapa. ia meraba tempat yang tadi ditiduri Sehun. Kosong.

Luhan segera bangun dan mencari Sehun. Dikamar mandi tidak ada, didapur tidak ada, diruang tamu tidak ada. Ia merasakan tubuhnya menjadi hangat. Sehun memeluknya dari belakang dan berbisik. "Mencari ku Lu?" luhan mengangguk.

"Dimana mama Hun?" tanya Luhan bingung. Bukankah mama sudah pulang tadi.

"Mereka pergi lagi Lu. Ntah pergi kemana dan akan lama katanya. Jadi kita bisa membuat Oh kecil lagi." Ucap Sehun enteng yang dihadiahi jitakan dikepalanya.

"Mesum." Ucap Luhan dan melepaskan tangan Sehun dari pinggangnya. Sehun hanya terkekeh. Padahal, faktor yang membuatnya semakin mesum karena tubuh Luhan yang selalu menggodanya.

Luhan merasa lapar, akhirnya ia memutuskan kedapur untuk membuat makan siang untuknya dan Sehun. Tiba-tiba Sehun datang.

Sehun memeluk Luhan lagi dari belakang dan sesekali menghirup aroma vanilla dari leher Luhan. aroma yang sangat memabukkan bagi Sehun. Luhan sedang fokus memotong wortel. Karena Sehun semakin lama mengecupi tengkuknya, membuat Luhan geli. Dan itu membuat jari telunjuk Luhan teriris.

"Aww." Teriak Luhan kesakitan. Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Karena nya, jari telunjuk Luhan terluka. Sehun mencuci luka itu. Karena tidak mau berhenti, akhirnya Sehun mengulum jari itu.

Luhan hanya melihat Sehun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Sehun melepas kulumannya dan mengecup jari telunjuk Luhan.

"Lain kali lebih berhati-hati saat memotong sayang." Kata Sehun lalu mengelus pipi Luhan.

"Itu semua karenamu." Ucap Luhan pura-pura kesal.

"Maaf sayang." Luhan hanya diam dan melanjutkan masaknya.

Setelah selesai memasak, mereka memakan nasi goreng kimchi buatan Luhan. rasanya sangat enak. Padahal Luhan tidak terlalu pintar masak. Luhan diam. Merenungi siapa lelaki kecil yang mirip dengan Sehunnya itu?

"Kau kenapa Lu?" Luhan menengok kearah Sehun, mendapati sehunnya sudah duduk disebelahnya. Ini saatnya menceritakan apa yang mengganjal dihatinya. Padahal ia sudah menceritakan ke Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Namun ini tetap mengganjal hatinya.

"Aku sering bermimpi tentang anak kecil laki-laki mirip sekali denganmu Hun. Memangnya kita pernah kenal dulu ya? Kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengan suaramu dan wajahmu? Kalau kita memang pernah kenal.."

"...berarti kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku." Ucap Luhan. Sehun rasanya ingin menceritakan semuanya, Luhan juga cinta pertama dan terakhirnya juga! tapi Sehun harus menceritakannya secara perlahan. Mungkin ini saatnya menceritakan semuanya.

"Lu, dengarkan aku." Sehun menangkupkan wajah Luhan ditangannya. Menatap lekat manik rusa itu.

"Kau juga cinta pertama dan terakhirku Lu. apa dimimpimu ada lelaki sering membawamu ke lapangan basket? Jika iya, itu aku Lu. kau percaya kan?" Luhan mengangguk. Tuhan menjawab pertanyaannya. Ternyata lelaki yang ada dimimpinya adalah pacarnya sekarang. Oh Sehun.

"Tapi...kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya Hun?" tanya Luhan yang membuat Sehun diam. Apa ia juga harus menceritakan kepada Luhan penyebab ia seperti ini? Oh Tuhan, sekarang Luhan ingin menangis rasanya. Sehun segera membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

.

Italy. Ya, SuLay dan TaoRis sedang ada di italy. Mereka sedang merencanakan bagaimana membuat Luhan kembali mengingat Sehun.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan kris-ah?" tanya Tao, sang istri.

"Kita harus sabar baby"

"Aku-"

Drttt Drrttt

_Calling from Oh Sehun._

"Halo. Kenapa Hun-ah?"

"_Ada kabar baik dan buruk ma."_

"Ceritakan semuanya."

"_Kabar baiknya, Luhan sudah mengingatku. Bukankah itu bagus? Beruntunglah Luhan tidak apa-apa. Tapi kabar buruknya, ia bertanya kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Aku terdiam dan tidak menjawabnya. Haruskah aku menceritakannya?"_

Inilah hal-hal yang ditakuti Tao. Ketika Luhan bertanya kenapa ia bisa seperti ini? Kenapa Luhan hanya bisa mengingat sedikit ketika waktu ia kecil? Tao diam. Suho, Lay, dan Kris menatap Tao bingung. Tao segera merubah menjadi speaker mode, agar semuanya bisa dengar.

"Hun-ah..."

"_Ma, apa ada mama?"_

"Mama disini sayang. Luhan kenapa hm?" Tanya Lay penasaran.

"_Ia sudah mengingatku ma! Aku sedikit bahagia mendengarnya."_

"Kenapa sedikit bahagia?"

"_Karena Luhan tadi bertanya kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingatnya." _Lay ikut bungkam. Semuanya bungkam. Beruntung karena Sehun melakukan telephone ini saat Luhan tengah tertidur pulas karena capek menangis mungkin.

"Hun-ah sepertinya sudah saatnya menceritakan semuanya. Tapi aku ingin kau berjanji kepadaku." Ucap Kris.

"_Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Luhan, pah."_

"Aku ingin kau berjanji, kau akan selalu ada disisi Luhan bagaimanapun kondisi Luhan. kau mencintainya bukan? Jadi itu mudah. Dan aku ingin kau menjaga Luhan, menjaga semuanya. Apalagi menjaga perasaan Luhan. jika kau menyakitinya, aku tidak akan segan-segan memisahkanmu dengan Luhan." kata Kris tegas.

"_Aku berjanji pah. Kau bisa mempercayakan itu kepadaku."_ Telephone terputus.

.

KaiSoo dan ChanBaek berencana mengajak HunHan pergi jalan bersama-sama. Karena selama berlibur, mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Saat mereka sampai didepan pintu, ia kaget karena melihat Luhan yang membuka pintu.

Bagaimana tidak kaget. penampilan Luhan sangat berantakan. Pucat, mata sembab, dan rambut yang acak-acakan. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun segera memeluk Luhan yang badannya sedikit hangat.

"Lu kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo cemas. Baekhyun rasanya ingin menampar Sehun kenapa ia tidak bisa merawat pacarnya. Ia segera menghampiri Sehun yang ada didapur, sedang memasak untuk Luhan.

"Kenapa Luhan begitu hah?" tanya Baekhyun tidak sabaran. Chanyeol juga ikut berada didapur dan saat ia datang, ia menahan tangan Baekhyun yang hendak ingin menampar Sehun.

Sehun menceritakan semuanya. Ya, teman-temannya tentu tahu Luhan pernah jatuh dan mengalami amnesia ringan. Mereka tahu dari Sehun. Sebenarnya mereka sudah lama berteman, namun karena Luhan amnesia, jadi melupakan semuanya. Baekhyun mengerti. Ternyata menjadi Sehun yang perlu kesabaran extra.

"Tapi kenapa Luhan bisa sakit?"

"Ia tidak mau makan. Jadi aku berinisiatif memasak untuk Luhan." Baekhyun segera memanggil Kyungsoo dan mereka memasak bersama. Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang sedang berbaring di sofa.

"Lu, merasa lebih baik?" Luhan hanya diam. Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa pusing, kepalanya serasa berputar, ia memegang kepalanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit, namun rasa pusingnya semakin menjadi. Sehun yang melihat itu segera mengambil obat dari . Luhan terduduk dan mengambil obat yang ada di tangan Sehun dan meminumnya. Rasanya lebih baik.

Sehun duduk disebelah Luhan dan menyenderkan kepala Luhan dibahunya. Kai dan Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum miris. Kasihan sekali temannya yang satu ini, harus bersabar sampai waktu yang tepat untuk mengembalikan ingatan sang pacar.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membawa makanan. Mereka memasak nasi goreng kimchi dalam porsi banyak karena mereka juga belum makan.

"Lu ayo makan." Ajak Baekhyun dan Luhan mengangguk. Sehun tahu Luhan sedang lemas, akhirnya ia akan menyuapi Luhan.

"Lu ayo buka mulutmu" Luhan membuka mulutnya dan memakannya.

15menit setelah mereka makan. Mereka merasa kenyang. Mereka memutuskan bermain _truth or dare_. Kai memutar botol dan arah botol itu tertuju ke Chanyeol.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Yadongan bersama baekki dan aku akan merekamnya." Kata kai santai.

"MWOYA?!" ucap Semua orang disitu kecuali Kai. Ya, tingkat kemesuman kai sangat dewa.

"Kau gila kai. Apa tidak bisa diganti?" Kai menggeleng.

"Ah! Bisa diganti! Baekki kau harus melakukan _blowjob_ dan aku tetap akan merekamnya." Ucap Kai yang dihadiahi jitakan dari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Kyung, harusnya kau tidak bersamanya. Kau tahu? Dia mesum." Kata Baekhyun.

"Untung Sehun tidak semesum Kai." Kata Luhan dan Sehun hanya terkekeh.

Karena BaekYeol tidak mau melaksanakan dare, akhirnya Kai memutar botol dan mengarah ke Sehun. Sehun memilih truth.

"Ceritakan masa kecilmu." Kata Chanyeol dan Kai bersamaan. Sehun terlihat berpikir. Dalam satu sisi, ini kesempatan emas untuk membantu Luhan mengingat masa lalunya. Namun disatu sisi lagi, ia takut membuat Luhan merasa pusing lagi karena memori ingatannya sedikit sedikit kembali.

Ia melihat kearah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dengan tatapan 'apa yang harus aku lakukan?' dan mereka berdua hanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui. Sehun mengambil nafas panjang.

"Jadi begini. Dulu aku mempunyai tetangga yang rumahnya berhadapan dengan rumahku. Ternyata tetangga itu memiliki seorang bidadari yang membuatku jatuh hati padanya.."

Luhan mendengarkan secara seksama. 'Sepertiinya aku pernah mengalami ini'.

"Dia cantik, memiliki mata yang indah, rambutnya berwarna blonde. Dia sering kuajak bermain saat sore hari ke lapangan basket. Aku memintanya menemaniku.."

Luhan merasa kepalanya berdenyut pelan, tapi ia tahan.

"Suatu hari. Kedua orangtua ku dan orangtuanya menjodohkanku dengannya. Namun ia menolak perjodohan itu. Awalnya aku tidak mau menolaknya, namun dia menolaknya membuatku terpaksa mengikuti kemauannya.."

Kepala Luhan berhenti berdenyut. Ia menutup matanya agar dapat mencerna semua perkataan Sehun dengan baik. Sungguh, ia pernah merasakan hal yang sama namun ia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Setelah acara perjodohan itu, keluarganya pindah ke London. Seminggu setelah kepergiannya ke London, aku merasa tidak ada yang berubah. Semuanya sama. Tapi ketika aku mendengar mama sedang bertelponan dengan seseorang, membuatku kaget. ternyata.."

"Ternyata bidadari itu mengalami kecelakaan ringan. Namun hasilnya sangat fatal. Hanya terpleset ditangga lalu ia melupakan semua kenangannya ketika masih kecil.." Sehun tersenyum miris. Luhan memeluk Sehun secara tiba-tiba.

"Sehunnie... terimakasih.. aku sudah mengingat semuanya." Semuanya kaget termasuk Sehun. Senyuman mirisnya terganti dengan senyuman bahagia. LUHAN SUDAH MENGINGAT SEMUA MASA KECILNYA!

Sehun menatap semua orang disitu‒kecuali Luhan‒ dengan tatapan 'terimakasih telah membantu ku mengingatnya.' Semuanya mengangguk dan tersenyum bahagia. Dalam pelukan Sehun, Luhan menangis.

"Sehun, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku tidak bisa mengingatmu hiks.. namun sekarang aku sudah mengingatmu dan aku berjanji aku tidak akan melupakanmu lagi hiks.." Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan. Semuanya segera memeluk pasangan masing-masing.

.

Setelah baekyeol dan kaisoo pulang, Sehun segera menelphone mamanya.

"_Annyeong anakku sayang. Ada apa hm?"_

"Ada berita baik ma! Aku telah berhasil membuat Luhan mengingat semuanya!" ucap Sehun girang

"_Bagus sekali. Wah mama tidak sabar melihat kalian menikah nanti_" Sehun mengerinyit heran.

"Mama tidak perlu menjodohkanku lagi. Sudah pasti aku akan menikahi Luhan nanti."

Lay tersenyum melihat anaknya yang telah dewasa itu. "_Baiklah, mama berharap saat mama pulang nanti kau sudah melamar Luhan ya. Dan mama harap kau melamar didepan mama. Mama akan mengadakan makan malam bersama._"

"Baik ma!"

Piip piip.

Sehun menutup telphonenya saat melihat Luhan keluar dari kamarnya hanya menggunakan bathrobe. Luhan segera duduk dipangkuan Sehun.

"Ada apa nyonya Oh?" Sehun menekankan kata Nyonya Oh dan Luhan terkekeh.

"Hanya ingin bermanja-manja dengan tuan Oh, memangnya salah?" Luhan mengecup pipi kanan Sehun. Sehun pikir Luhan menggodanya.

"Oh tuan Oh ku yang mesum, aku sedang tidak menggodamu sayang." Tebak Luhan sambil mengelus dada bidang Sehun yang membuat Sehun sedikit_ on._ Namun Sehun membuang pikiran mesum itu dan menggendong Luhan ke kamar.

"Sayang pakai bajumu lalu kita tidur." Luhan segera melepas bathrobenya. Sehun hanya memandangi punggung mulus Luhan. dan Sehun tidak sengaja melihat payudara montok Luhan dari cermin. Luhan melepas bra nya dan segera memakai piyama.

Luhan masih tidak menyadari kalau Sehun sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar. Ia segera ke ranjang dan tiduran disamping Sehun. Sehun membelai pipi Luhan sayang.

"Lu kau tidak ingin ke kamar mandi lagi kan?"

"Eh? Tidak kok. Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin bermain solo." Luhan masih berpikir untuk mencerna kata-kata Sehun barusan. Sehun segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan melakukan aktifitas solonya.

Luhan yang baru sadar segera mengerti dan terkekeh. Kasian Sehun harus bermain solo. Sebenarnya ia ingin membantu Sehun menuntaskannya namun tubuhnya berkata lain. Rasanya badannya ingin remuk. Jadi ia lebih baik tidur terlebih dahulu.

Sepuluh menit Sehun bermain solo akhirnya selesai. ia keluar dan melihat Luhan yang sedang tertidur. Ia menghampiri ranjang dan melihat wajah damai Luhan.

"Saranghae." Sehun mengecup kening Luhan dan ikut tertidur.

.

.

.

.

MASIH TEBECE.

HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO lama ya updatenya? Maaf tbtb gamood nulis,feel udh ilang kemana tau. Tp akhirnya ada semangat lagi hehe. Mungkin ini bakal selesai di ch 8 atau 9. Oiya aku mau nanya, ntar kalo ff ini udh selesai mau dibuat sekuelnya atau gausah? Jawab ya hehe thankyouuu.

**Balesan review:**

**lisnana1: **iyaa ini udah dilanjut kok. Hehe thankyouu **Makasih udah review,review lagi ya!:)**

**Guest: **okedeee makasih sarannya! Ini udh update kok** Makasih udah review,review lagi ya!:)**

**yongin: **nee gpp kok. Lulu udah inget kok hehe. Inii udh updatekok.** Makasih udah review,review lagi ya!:)**

**hsfuji: **iyaa udh kok ini. **Makasih udah review,review lagi ya!:)**

**EXOTICARMYsasha: **luhan udh inget kok ini berkat bantuan sehunnya. Jd sehun udh gasedih lagi. Iyaa thankyouu ini udh update kok.**Makasih udah review,review lagi ya!:)**

** : **iya hunhan pada napsuan;((( iyaa ini udh dilanjutkok. **Makasih udah review,review lagi ya!:)**

**Sanshaini Hikari: **ini luhan udh inget kokkk. **Makasih udah review,review lagi ya!:)**

**fuawaliyaah: **ncnya gapanas ya?:( maaf masih masa pertumbuhan belum ngerti yang gituan/? **Makasih udah review,review lagi ya!:)**

**candra: **iyaa hahaha ssehun untung bgt hahaha. Kecepetan maaf soalnya biar gabanyak ch nya **Makasih udah review,review lagi ya!:)**

**KyuraCho: **haha emg sengaja biar pada penasaran/? Ini udh diupdatekok.** Makasih udah review,review lagi ya!:)**

**MAAF KALAU ADA YANG BELUM KESEBUT DAN DIBALES**


End file.
